


Líneas de fuga

by Rebbaez



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, HopePunk, New York City, Quarantine, Slice of Life, solo un poco de angst lo juro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebbaez/pseuds/Rebbaez
Summary: Cuando llegué a Nueva York, tenía dos listas de cosas que hacer: la que me mandó mi jefa y la que me propuso Frank.Vivir una pandemia mundial no estaba en ninguna de ellas.//Descarga el libro completo con formato para lector electrónico, con portada y playlist, aquí:.epub: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1IyHXyCYhTc7gpuc2xYlM9q4Fdz9enNPs/view?usp=sharing (v.1.0).mobi: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1PParHgELGvA6l3oqLcnmN4yW_E5fHWL_/view?usp=sharing (v.1.0)//
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Me bajo del avión y me dejo llevar por la marea de gente que camina hacia la terminal de llegadas. Algunos se quedan esperando a que salgan las maletas, pero yo solo llevo una pequeña bolsa de mano y una mochila, con la cámara, libros, caramelos, tablet y, en fin, lo suficiente para sobrevivir a un vuelo trasatlántico.  
El camino por el aeropuerto de Nueva York es larguísimo. Camino, camino, y solo paso por puertas cerradas y por trabajadores de seguridad que nos dicen que sigamos avanzando.  
—¡Aterrizados! -escribo desde el móvil y envío.  
—¡Bien! Ya estoy fuera esperando. ¿El vuelo fue bien?  
—Sí, conseguí dormir bastante rato. Y luego estuve viendo películas.  
—Genial. ¿Por qué cinta sale tu maleta?  
—¡Salgo ya! No tengo que esperar, solo llevo equipaje de mano.  
Veo que me estoy acercando a mi puerta y me saco los auriculares para guardarlos en la mochila. Antes de cruzar la puerta, antes de salir a la terminal y encontrármelo, me quedo parada un momento. Tengo cosquilleos en las manos de los nervios de conocerle por fin, y no puedo dejar de sonreír. Frank está a unos metros de mí, separado por una puerta de cristal, y en menos de un minuto dejará de ser letras en una pantalla para tener cuerpo, para estar delante de mí, en mi mismo huso horario en vez de al otro lado del océano. Durante estos meses parece que nos conocemos tanto y, en cambio, siento que no le conozco nada. ¿Gesticula al hablar? ¿Cómo se mueve? ¿Es muy alto? Me quedan tantas cosas suyas por saber.  
Mientras cruzo la puerta y le busco con la mirada, me atraviesa un pensamiento: ¿cómo saludan los estadounidenses?, ¿cómo saludan a quien se ha convertido en tu mejor amigo, pero al que es la primera vez que ves? En España damos dos besos, ¿pero ellos?, ¿le doy la mano?, ¿le abrazo?, ¿qué hago?  
Empiezo a agobiarme, hasta que lo veo entre la gente, detrás de unos señores que esperan con un cartel con muchos colores. Veo el momento exacto en el que me reconoce: debajo de la gorra y las gafas de sol (qué dramático) le nace una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y tuerce la cabeza para hacerme saber que es él.  
Corro los últimos metros, y no tengo dudas de qué tengo que hacer: nos abrazamos sin darnos tiempo a mirarnos a la cara. Es más grande de lo que me había imaginado, y durante unos segundos, me envuelve entre sus brazos.  
—¡Por fin! —dice mientras me suelta.  
—¡Por fin! —le repito riéndome.  
—¿Te parece bien si nos vamos yendo al coche? —alarga una mano para agarrarme la mochila.  
—Puedo llevarla sola —pero le dejo portarse como un caballero. Estoy cansada después de lo que han parecido mil horas de vuelo—. Vamos yendo.  
Nos alejamos de la puerta de llegadas y no sé ni qué decir. Después de meses hablando a diario, de tener mil cosas que contarle todo el rato, por un momento, me quedo muda al verle de pie, a mi lado, caminando. Una persona real. Que está ahí. Me cuesta creerlo.  
—¿Qué tal el vuelo? —rompe el hielo mientras esperamos al ascensor.  
—¿Te acuerdas que te dije que una vez una señora me estuvo dando conversación durante todo un vuelo?  
Pone una mueca de fastidio.  
—Esta vez no. Tuve suerte. Estuve viendo películas malas.  
—Malas, ¿cómo? —ya hemos discutido por esto, nuestro estándar de qué es una "película mala" es muy diferente.  
—Las de Godzilla de los años 50, las de las marionetas.  
—¡Pero si esas son buenísimas! Fueron una pasada en su tiempo y marcaron todo un género.  
Finjo que le miro por encima de unas gafas que no llevo:  
—Frank, no me jodas.  
Nos subimos al ascensor mientras él se ríe. Nos subimos al coche y cuando salimos hacia la autopista que nos lleva a la ciudad, me quedo sin palabras de verdad.  
Nueva York es grande.  
Nueva York es inmensa.  
No soy capaz de ponerle palabras a la ciudad gigantesca, sublime, enorme y viva a la que nos acercamos. Nueva York no se parece en nada a las ciudades que conozco: tiene una vida, unos colores y un alma, es un corazón en movimiento que la hace diferente a simple vista. No es una mole de cemento plantada en una colina o en un valle, no son carreteras que rodean casas, ni edificios que son almacenes de gente. Mientras nos acercamos por la autopista y cuando Frank gira hacia su barrio (o lo que sea el trayecto que está recorriendo) no dejan de ocurrir cosas al otro lado de la ventanilla. Músicos, deportistas, gente paseando a perros, niños jugando, jardineros trabajando, furgonetas cargando y descargando... y todo bajo un cielo azul claro, limpio, que marca un ritmo que los habitantes de la ciudad siguen como dentro de una coreografía ensayada durante todos los días de su vida.  
Frank es incapaz de guardar silencio, y mientras conduce me va contando los detalles de lo que vamos viendo: por ahí se va a Times Square, acabamos de dejar Brooklyn atrás, ahí rodé algunas de mis primeras escenas, parece que hace mil años de eso; esa churrería es buenísima, tenemos que venir un día... y llegamos a su casa.  
Parece sacada de una película. Es un edificio de ladrillo rojo, ni de los bajos pero tampoco de los más altos y llamativos; con un tramo de escaleras para llegar al portal. Es como tantos edificios que he visto en las películas, con una puerta de entrada blanca, y jardincitos con arbustos entre portal y portal. Parece una postal.  
Por dentro, el edificio es antiguo, pero restaurado y precioso. No tienen portero, pero sí un ascensor en el que tenemos que apretarnos con mis dos mochilas. Vive en uno de los pisos más altos, el séptimo. Lo suficiente arriba para aislarse de la calle pero como para vivir todavía conectado con el barrio.  
Entramos en su piso y me guía a lo que, durante las próximas semanas, será mi habitación. Tiene una pequeña ventana abierta que da a un patio interior que para mi sorpresa está lleno de árboles y hojas. Se escucha la radio encendida en otro piso.  
Y cuando me doy la vuelta para dejar la mochila encima de la cama, lo veo por primera vez. A él. A Frank.  
Quiero decir, lo he visto muchas veces. Nos mandamos muchas fotos y cuando la curiosidad me pudo me puse a buscar fotos y entrevistas suyas en internet. No me refiero a que lo veo por primera vez, pero me siento como si lo conociera por primera vez.  
No es exactamente más alto de lo que imaginaba; es más bien grande. Tiene la espalda ancha, pero no está desproporcionado. Pertenece a esta clase de gente de la que no te das cuenta de lo grande que es hasta que estás cerca o empiezas a fijarte. Está despeinado, de una manera que parece ser despreocupada, pero supongo que de despreocupada no tiene nada; lleva barba de pocos días y está sonriente por verme. Da la impresión de que sonríe con todo el cuerpo, reclinado contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados encima del pecho, y los ojos entrecerrados. Sé que tiene los ojos de un color azul claro, que cambia con la luz: en el coche, mientras conducía bajo el sol, eran cristalinos. Ahora en casa, bajo techo, parecen más oscuros y profundos.  
¿Es guapo Frank?, me preguntaron mis amigas cuando les conté que tenía un amigo nuevo. Les dije que sí, que es guapo, pero es de un guapo especial. Objetivamente, es un chico normal, no tiene nada destacable. No es de esta clase de guapo de catálogo de moda. Él atrae las miradas de otras maneras. Creo que es su conjunto lo que lo hace atractivo, casi hipnótico. Es cómo se mueve, cómo se comunica con todo el cuerpo, de manera segura y amplia, es la expresión que tiene cuando habla: la sonrisa, los ojos, su voz... tiene algo que no consigo explicar. Lo había visto moverse en vídeos antes, pero presenciarlo en vivo es diferente, diría que más hipnótico.  
Frank es atractivo en el sentido más literal de la palabra: atrae las miradas solo con estar ahí delante.  
—Bueno, ¿por dónde quieres empezar? —me pregunta.  
Miro la hora en el reloj de la mesilla de noche. Son las 7 de la tarde. Lo que quiere decir que para mí es más de las dos de la mañana.  
—Creo que lo responsable es empezar por darme una ducha —le confieso—. He pasado muchas horas metida ahí dentro con un montón de desconocidos y me siento pringosa.  
Antes de enseñarme el cuarto de baño, me da un breve tour por la casa.  
El piso es casi cuadrado, y la puerta de entrada da directamente al salón. A la izquierda se abre una cocina, pequeña pero cómoda. Tiene lo imprescindible para cocinar, pero apenas le sobra sitio para una mesita para desayunar. Tengo la sensación de que no suele cocinar a menudo en casa, pero yo me negaré a pedir comida cada día. No puede ser que tenga a una española en su casa durante casi un mes y pretenda comer chino o hindú. No lo voy a permitir. Ya nos pelearemos por eso, probablemente.  
El salón es la estancia más grande, con la mesa de comedor, un sofá, dos sillones individuales estratégicamente colocados al lado de la librería y un mueble pequeño con la televisión. El sofá parece cómodo, y no me importaría dormir ahí si no tuviera habitación propia, si no fuera por la falta absoluta de persianas o cortinas gruesas en las ventanas del salón. Las habitaciones están al fondo del apartamento. La suya es bastante más grande, ya que en la mía cabe mi cama, un pequeño armario y poco más. Cada estancia tiene su ventana exterior: en la cocina al lado del fregadero, en el salón y su habitación, ya que dan a la fachada del edificio, más grandes, casi del suelo al techo.  
Me dice que es un piso bastante normal para lo que es Nueva York, y que como vive solo tampoco necesita mucho espacio. Es más luminoso de lo que esperaba, aunque puede ser el contraste de las paredes blancas con el suelo de baldosa oscura. A pesar de que es más pequeño que el piso que alquilo en España, sé que no vamos a estar apretados. Y menos con la cantidad de cosas que tenemos que hacer fuera de estas paredes, con toda la ciudad a nuestro alrededor.  
Hay algo que me falta en su casa, y tardo un poco en darme cuenta de qué es: sí tiene libros aunque nunca me ha dicho que sea lector; le faltan plantas. ¿Qué es una casa sin plantas? Sin unas crasas, un potos apto para torpes, o algunas aromáticas en la cocina; y más con este sol tan directo que cae a media tarde.  
—Una casa en la que hay semanas enteras en la que no vivo, que tengo que andar por ahí rodando.  
También tiene razón.  
En el pequeño cuarto de baño del fondo de la casa, me doy una ducha rápida y cuando salgo con el pelo envuelto en una toalla me está esperando en la cocina terminando de preparar café.  
—Gracias, estoy muerta -me siento en la mesita de la cocina. El cambio de horario y los nervios del viaje me han dejado agotada, pero la taza caliente y la tranquilidad de la cocina me reconfortan.  
—¿Qué hora es para ti?  
Hago cálculos mentales en un momento:  
—Las dos y media de la mañana, más o menos. Pero no tengo sueño, por lo menos no de momento. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?  
—Me estoy quedando sin café. Así que pensé que puedo bajar a hacer la compra mientras te acomodas. Esta noche descansas y mañana empezamos a conocer la ciudad. ¿Qué te parece?  
Pienso un momento antes de contestar. Quiero ir de fiesta. Quiero conocer la ciudad de noche, pasear debajo de los neones de Times Square y que me lleve a algún teatro, escuchar música y bailar, pero también es cierto que llevo despierta casi veinticuatro horas y que en un rato dejaré de poder mantener los ojos abiertos. Hacer la compra, deshacer la maleta, preparar una cena, ver otra película mala, esta vez con él al lado intentando convencerme de que no es mala, tampoco parece mal plan.  
Así que asiento.  
—¿Qué quieres para cenar? —pregunta—. Yo me conformo con cualquier cosa.  
—¿Sabes lo que es el gazpacho?  
—No.  
—¿Eres alérgico a algo?  
—No.  
—Entonces compra un kilo de tomates grandes y rojos, que estén blanditos y maduros. Un pepino, ajo y pimiento verde. Esta noche cocino yo —abre la boca—. No protestes. Tienes una española en casa y vas a comer bien.  
Cada vez que recuerdo las fotos de la "comida" que hace y me suele mandar me entra un escalofrío. Mientras yo esté por aquí eso no va a volver a ocurrir.  
Entre los dos elaboramos la lista de la compra. Además de las verduras, añade café, leche, "garbanzos, pon garbanzos también; y espinacas, como las encuentres”, y unas cuantas cosas más.  
Está a punto de salir de casa cuando suelto una exclamación desde mi habitación.  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien?  
Me encuentra con la mochila abierta, y parte de mi ropa desperdigada por la cama.  
—Me he olvidado el pijama —le digo, frustrada conmigo misma. ¿Cómo puedo poner ropa en una mochila para hacer un viaje largo y olvidarme del pijama?  
—Te puedo prestar algo —me dice desde la puerta—. ¿Qué necesitas?  
—Pues... supongo que con una camiseta es suficiente.  
—Dame un momento.  
Cuando vuelve, me trae una camiseta suya. Le añado unos pantalones que traje para hacer deporte, y suspiro. Con la cantidad de pijamas bonitos y cómodos que tengo, y ahora voy a tener que robarle ropa a él e ir hecha un adefesio por una casa que no es mía.  
Soy un desastre.


	2. Chapter 2

—Han cerrado las fronteras —me llevo las manos a la cabeza.  
—¿Qué? —pregunta Frank despistado.  
—España va a cerrar las fronteras en un par de horas —me revuelvo el pelo, mientras miro fijamente a la pantalla—. No podré volver a casa.  
Frank se levanta del sofá y viene a verme a mi ordenador. Me quito los auriculares y los desenchufo.  
—Este es nuestro presidente —le señalo la pantalla—. Está en una rueda de prensa anunciando que decreta un Estado de Alama y cierra todas las fronteras —no me lo puedo creer, por más veces que lo diga en voz alta. ¿Qué está pasando por allí?  
—Tu avión no sale hasta dentro de dos semanas —Frank se encoje de hombros. No parece preocupado, pero yo no dejo de pensar en qué está pasando en Europa. ¿Cierre de fronteras? ¿Con un par de horas de antelación? Nunca había pasado nada así.  
—No parece que esté solucionado en un par de semanas... ¿qué hago? ¿adónde voy? Solo venía a molestarte durante un mes, no contaba con quedarme más tiempo que ese.  
—Ey, si para entonces no te dejan volver, puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras —me mira sin ponerse demasiado serio. Parece que no le da tanta importancia como le doy yo—. De verdad, mi casa es tu casa.  
Llevo apenas dos semanas en Nueva York. En este tiempo he estado descubriendo la ciudad, no pendiente de las noticias. Apenas he estado en la casa de Frank, quien me está haciendo de guía y compañía. Con las manos todavía entrelazadas encima de la cabeza, no me puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. No parece que sea un problema que se va a acabar en un par de semanas. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que quedarme en Nueva York? ¿Cuándo podré volver a casa?  
—De verdad que no te preocupes. Tienes casa, tienes compañía. Por el tiempo que haga falta: si quieres quedarte, está aquí para ti —Frank intenta consolarme y aunque no quiero abusar de su compañía, parece que lo dice de verdad. Suspiro.

Frank se ha portado genial conmigo desde que llegué. Es como lo imaginaba, pero verlo hecho de carne y hueso le da otra dimensión, más real, más cercana. Es igual de atento y amable, aunque su voz es tan agradable, y tiene una manera de hablar tan cálida, que me quedaría horas escuchándole, en vez de leyéndole.  
Nos conocimos en el momento justo: yo acababa de terminar el curso y no tenía trabajo ni nada que me impidiera quedarme charlando con un neoyorkino hasta las 3 de la mañana. Él había terminado hacía poco con su novia (aunque hasta pasado un tiempo no me lo dijo) y necesitaba a alguien externo a su vida para poder hablar sin tener que pensar en ella y en todo lo que había pasado. Yo todavía no sospechaba que mi novio y yo teníamos fecha de caducidad, pero tener una distracción me estaba sentando muy bien. Frank y yo somos una de todas esas historias de conocerse y encajar al momento. Pasar de 0 a 100. Pasábamos el día hablando, compartiendo fotos y conociéndonos mejor. ¿Qué se ve desde la ventana de tu habitación? ¿Qué tiempo hace? ¿Qué vas a cocinar hoy? Pasábamos el día hablando.  
Cuando dejé a mi novio, Frank me sugirió darme un descanso de España, de mi ciudad e ir a conocerle. Al principio le dije que no, pero cuando días después conseguí el trabajo en la agencia de viajes y mi jefa se enteró de que no había estado en Nueva York, me dijo que era inaceptable y me animó. Empezamos a hacer planes, empecé a juntar días libres y tareas para hacer aquí y que contase como un viaje de trabajo. La fecha definitiva la puso una pelea con mi ex. Compré los billetes de avión en un arrebato de furia y el 2 de marzo aterricé en Nueva York.  
Durante las primeras horas se hacía raro tener a Frank físicamente, de verdad, en carne, a mi lado. Era raro no tener que esperar a que me escribiese de vuelta, no necesitar que me enviase una foto para enseñarme dónde estaba y qué estaba viendo, pero me acostumbré muy rápido. No solíamos hablar de voz y claramente fue un error, porque tiene una voz y una manera de hablar que me pasaría horas escuchando.  
La primera noche en su casa fue corta: poco después de cenar, se me cerraron los ojos en el sofá y me arrastré a la cama. No estoy segura de que hubiese anochecido del todo aún. Durante los días siguientes, dejé que me paseara por Nueva York, que me enseñara algunos los lugares que eran más importantes o bonitos para él. Así que al día siguiente empezaron las excursiones: primero a los lugares que nos quedaban cerca y que era obligatorio que visitáramos. Luego, ya pasamos a los detalles: comimos en los mejores puestos callejeros y desayunamos los mejores gofres de su barrio. A partir del cuarto día, yo me fui de excursión sola por las mañanas. Las visitas más típicas y llenas de turistas y cámaras de fotos las hice sola; nos reuníamos a la hora de comer y por la tarde y por la noche me guiaba él.  
Antes de venir, traje dos listas de cosas que hacer. Una, la que me mandó mi jefa: los monumentos que tenía que conocer, las tiendas que tenía que visitar, las calles más importantes que tenía que recorrer; una lista de contactos que hacer y fotografías que tomar. Después de todo, me dio días libres de más para poder venirme a cambio de hacer algo de trabajo. La segunda, otra que elaboramos entre Frank y yo, con todas las cosas que, según él, tenía que experimentar en la ciudad: los gofres, Central Park, los tejados de Brooklyn, pequeños jardines en flor escondidos entre edificios en el centro de Manhattan...  
Que hubiera una pandemia mundial no estaba dentro de la lista.  
Llevo dos semanas en Nueva York. Me quedaba una semana y media más. Ahora no sé cuánto tiempo voy a estar atrapada aquí.  
Miro a Frank, mientras se sienta en el sofá a buscar noticias que nos digan cómo está el virus en Europa y América. Veo cómo se concentra, cómo mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, la persona que ahora mismo mejor me conoce, quien me comprende y me escucha sin juzgarme, quien me ha ayudado con algunos de los peores días que he tenido en años y quien siempre está ahí para hacerme compañía, arruga un poco la frente mientras piensa en cómo puede ayudar.  
Entonces pienso que podría ser peor.


	3. Chapter 3

A lo largo de los primeros días en casa de Frank, me doy cuenta de tres cosas:

1.Ama a su ciudad sobre todas las cosas. Siempre me dio la impresión de que le gustaba vivir en Nueva York, pero hasta que lo vi caminando por su calles y enseñándomela no supe hasta qué punto disfruta de esta aglomeración de gente.  
Cuando me mandaba fotos, parecía que me enseñaba las cosas típicas turísticas de Nueva York: los rascacielos, una fila de taxis, neones por la noche, esas cosas. Y la comida, porque debo tener unas doscientas fotos de fachadas de restaurantes guardadas en mi móvil gracias a él.  
A través de las fotos, sin embargo, nunca pude sentir la pasión con la que habla de los rincones de su barrio, ni pude ver cómo se reflejan los carteles iluminados por la noche en sus ojos. Disfruta de su ciudad de verdad. Debí imaginármelo cuando tuvimos que recortar dos veces su lista de cosas que tenía que enseñarme o sitios por los que teníamos que pasar, porque era imposible ver y hacer todo en tres semanas.  
Me pasaría la vida haciendo turismo en Nueva York, hasta conocer el último de sus rincones, hasta haber paseado por todos los barrios, hasta haber entrado hasta en el último teatro, si lo tengo a él a mi lado contándome su historia. No sé cuántas de las historias que me cuenta son leyenda y cuántas son verdad, pero cuando me va narrando qué ha pasado en cada barrio, qué libro tiene escenas en esta calle, qué cosas le han pasado en aquella esquina, parece que me está hablando de verdades universales. Y yo lo escucho como si lo fueran.  
No lo hemos hablado de manera explícita, pero prefiere evitar los sitios que estén muy llenos de gente. Siempre hay una cámara a mano que saldrá cuando él no está mirando y en unos segundos estará en internet hasta el fin de los tiempos. Los lugares más turísticos, los que forman la lista de mi jefa (mucho más corta que la de Frank) los voy a explorar sola. El Empire State, la visita en barco a la base de la Estatua de la Libertad, cruzar Times Square a mediodía... son las visitas que hago por la mañana, acompañada solamente de mi cámara de fotos y un montón de indicaciones que me ha dado él, junto a un buen puñado de anéctodas y recomendaciones.  
No me está escondiendo, ni tampoco se está escondiendo él. Salimos por las tardes, después de comer, a sitios más tranquilos. Los jardines ocultos entre los edificios, teatros que nos abren las puertas porque él es él, incluso una tarde lo convenzo para que me acompañe a un museo, uno pequeño y casi vacío; vacío para el estándar de Nueva York. De momento no nos hemos cruzado con ningún paparazzi, que hayamos visto. Cuando llego por la noche a mi cama estoy tan cansada que no tengo fuerzas para rastrear las redes sociales a ver si alguien nos ha sacado una foto a traición, pero como no tengo doscientas notificaciones ni mis amigas de España han descubierto con quién estoy en Nueva York (para ellas, Frank es solo "Frank", sin apellido detrás), doy por supuesto que no.  
No sé qué puede pasar si alguien nos saca una foto por la calle. Imagino que al menos surgirán unas cuantas preguntas incómodas que no se van a contentar con un "somos amigos nada más", aunque sea la verdad.

2.A él le suena el móvil a menudo. Aunque lo tiene en silencio, la pantalla no deja de iluminarse y parpadear. No siempre responde al momento, y al menos la mitad de las veces lo hace con una sonrisa.  
Nunca le pregunto quién está al otro lado, porque no me sentiría cómoda si él me lo preguntase a mí. Por supuesto, sé que no soy su única amiga y yo también he estado a ese otro lado, a ese otro lado de no dejar de mandar mensajes y pedir fotos. Hay momentos, en los que le veo sonreír reflejando la luz de la pantalla, que siento un puntito de celos. Él es casi mi único amigo (gracias a mi ex, por otra parte), y tengo miedo de no ser tan importante para él, como él lo es para mí.  
Pero soy yo la que está en su casa, no ellos. Quiero pensar que algo importante seré.  
Cuando dejé a mi novio, Frank estuvo para recoger mis pedazos, darme ánimos y sobre todo, recordarme que jamás debería volver con él. Hablamos noches enteras, me insistió en mantenerme firme, me repitió una y otra vez todas las cosas que David me había hecho para que resistiera la urgencia de llamarle y pedirle perdón. Como si fuera yo la que tenía que pedir perdón.  
Frank es quien suele ayudarme a cortar estos pensamientos circulares con los que me obsesiono y a los que no dejo de darle vueltas. Ahora que estoy a su lado, parece más difícil contarle en qué estoy pensando, en qué tontería me estoy obcecando. Escribirlo es diferente a decirlo en voz alta.  
Él también ha estado hecho pedazos, pero no me dejó ayudarle tanto como él me ha ayudado a mí. Al menos no me dejó hacerlo de forma consciente. Cuando nos conocíamos acababa de dejarlo con su novia, una de estas rupturas pacíficas y civilizadas que ni siquiera dan la oportunidad de cerrar un capítulo gritándose e insultándose. En cambio, tenía que tratarse como un asunto de adultos, de mutuo entendimiento, y tuvo que hacer como si las puñaladas que le dieron en el centro del pecho no doliesen; porque eso es lo que hacen los adultos: fingir que los sentimientos no existen. Le costó despedirse y poder pasar de capítulo; él no tuvo la liberación que da la rabia. Tuvo que quedarse parado, quiero, civilizado, sin ser capaz de sacarse de dentro todo lo que necesitaba sacar.  
Por las pistas que he ido recogiendo durante estos meses, la primera vez que hablamos acababa de dejar su novia, o estaba a punto de hacerlo. No me dijo nada en aquel momento, pero las fechas encajan. Ahora que lo conozco mejor, puedo leer la tristeza y el cansancio en los primeros mensajes que intercambiamos, aunque entonces no supe verlo. Si yo le ayudé a esos días fue sin querer, porque no sabía nada: él me sacaba un tema de conversación, y yo le contaba alguna tontería. Le distraje. No le hablé de ella. No le hablé de la tormenta de preguntas indiscretas que empezarían a aparecer en la prensa, no le insistí en que todo estaba mejor así, no hice nada que le recordase a ella, porque no sabía que existía.  
Frank ha cambiado bastante desde entonces. El primer duelo de volver a estar solo fue duro, pero luego se recuperó bien. Tuvo más trabajo al que atender, hablábamos a diario, me hacía un montón de fotos que yo le iba pidiendo (¿cómo son las entradas al metro de Nueva York?, ¿qué árboles son los que tenéis plantados en la calle?, ¿cómo son las ranuras de los buzones?; un montón de tonterías que, sin saberlo, le ayudaron a mantenerse alerta, despejado, mejor, optimista; encontró otra manera de mirar la ciudad que le rodeaba y volver a conocerla de nuevo, de otra manera) y empezó a ser el chico gracioso, optimista, alegre y discutidor que conozco ahora.  
Hace unas semanas me habló de otra chica. No me quiso dar detalles, ni desde luego conseguí sacarle el nombre. Solo me dijo "no es actriz". Únicamente sé que se están conociendo, que hablan mucho y, aunque esto no me lo dijo, sé que le gusta mucho más de lo que él cree. A veces, respondiendo a los mensajes que no dejan de llegarle al móvil, intenta evitar sonreír pero no lo consigue. No puedo ver la pantalla y no le voy a preguntar con quién habla, pero sé que es ella.

3.Frank no me toca. Nos abrazamos en el aeropuerto al saludarnos y desde entonces no me ha vuelto a tocar. Lo sospeché un par de días después, gracias a un pensamiento intrusivo y totalmente fuera de lugar que tuve: esos brazos musculados que tiene... ¿son duros?, ¿blandos?, ¿me dejará tocarlos? Y entonces me di cuenta de que no nos habíamos tocado después de ese abrazo. Alguna vez, caminando por una calle abarrotada, me agarró de la mochila para indicarme el camino, pero eso es todo. Cuando vemos películas o series después de cenar, antes de caer rendida y arrastrar los pies hacia la cama, nos sentamos en el mismo sofá, pero separados. Ni nos rozamos.  
No sé si es algo cultural. ¿Los estadounidenses no se tocan? ¿Ni siquiera se rozan dentro de casa, cuando pasan juntos por el pasillo? O es al revés: ¿es cierto que los españoles tenemos tan poco espacio vital alrededor? ¿Nos tocamos porque no mantenemos ninguna clase de espacio social con las personas que nos rodean?  
Cuando empecé a sospecharlo, quise ponerlo a prueba. Una noche, preparando la cena quise jugar un poco con él. Su cocina es apañada y tiene todo lo necesario para poder cocinar cómodamente, pero es pequeña y se nota que está preparada para que solo una persona pueda estar trabajando dentro. Desde que llegué, he tomado el control (con su permiso y placer) de la cocina, la comida y los fuegos. Mientras la cena se hacía y ya que el horno estaba caliente, nos entró antojo de un brownie, y le dije que podíamos hacerlo, pero que necesitaba ayuda. Con solo un par de manos no soy capaz de que me queden buenos de verdad, además de que tardo muchísimo. Así que lo puse a trabajar con la batidora en uno de los mesados de la cocina, mientras yo iba recogiendo ingredientes aquí y allá. Pasé un par de veces demasiado cerca de él, y las dos veces se encogió contra la encimera para evitar que lo rozase.  
Cuando terminó de hacer su parte, se retiró a la puerta de la cocina. Tenía una mirada extraña, incómoda, aunque se esforzó en no hacer notar que lo estaba y seguimos la conversación como siempre.  
Después de eso, no he intentado volver a tocarle. No si se siente tan incómodo. No quiero hacerle sentir mal en su propia pasa.  
Pero estoy sorprendida, nunca supuse que los estereotipos sobre el espacio vital que mantenemos los españoles resultasen ser algo tan acertado.


	4. Chapter 4

Bloqueo el móvil y lo tiro encima de la cama. De España solo llegan malas noticias. Después de saber que se cerraban las fronteras y no podría volver a casa, Iris y Ana, que forman el chat grupal de amigas me empezaron a mandar mensajes haciéndome las mismas preguntas a las que yo intentaba encontrar respuesta: ¿qué voy a hacer?, ¿cuándo podré volver?, ¿cómo voy a volver?  
Iris me puso al día y me dijo que las cosas en España no estaban bien. Empezaba a morir gente por decenas. En Italia por cientos. Cada día aparecen cientos de contagiados más y el virus ha llegado a todas las provincias. Han cerrado los colegios y hay gente que ha empezado a recluirse voluntariamente en sus casas. A partir de mañana (la tarde para mí), es obligatorio que todo el mundo haga cuarentena en su casa. Se prohíbe salir a la calle más que para comprar comida, medicamentos o alguna urgencia.  
Es surrealista.  
Pero mientras Iris me hacía el resumen, mi móvil no dejó de vibrar. Uno de los que recibí que recibí fue de mi jefa. En un email cercano pero cortante me informaba de que tenía que entregarle cuanto antes todo el trabajo que he estado haciendo en Nueva York. El que tuviese, al menos, porque todavía me quedan sitios por visitar y fotografías que hacer. Decía que durante esta semana todavía contaría como trabajo, pero que en unos días la agencia de viajes cerrará temporalmente y después quizás se vea obligada a despedirnos a las trabajadoras.  
Me encuentro sola, en medio de una pandemia munial, al otro lado del mundo, sin un trabajo y sin saber cuándo podré volver a casa.  
Perfecto.  
Luego llegaron otros mensajes que no quise leer todavía. Solo sé que son de mi ex y la previsualización del texto solo me deja leer un saludo. No quiero saber qué quiere contarme. No sé qué va a decirme, ya que ni siquiera sabe que estoy en Nueva York. Con la cuarentena encima, empiezo a darle vueltas y me planteo cualquier tontería: desde preguntarme si quiero que pasemos la cuarentena juntos a... a saber qué. Suelto un resoplido y Frank aparece bajo la puerta de mi habitación.  
—¿Cómo van las cosas por allí?  
—Mal —intento no poner cara de derrotada pero creo que no consigo ocultar que se me rompe la voz—. Me he quedado sin trabajo. Me han echado. En España parece que ha estallado una guerra. Hay miles de contagiados esparciendo el virus por ahí y nadie sabe quiénes son. Es una locura. Y David...  
—¿Qué ha hecho ahora? —cambia la cara de preocupación por otra más seria—. ¿Te está molestando?  
—No lo sé —me encojo de hombros—. No lo he querido leer.  
—Es mejor así —hace una pausa y luego se sienta a mi lado en la cama—. Aquí las cosas tampoco están bien. He estado hablando con amigos y están todos preparando las maletas para salir de la ciudad. El virus está entrando en Nueva York y todos tienen miedo.  
—¿Quieres que empecemos una cuarentena también nosotros? —le pregunto. Con toda una ciudad para descubrir a mi alrededor, odio la idea de tener que encerrarme en un piso.  
—Creo que va a ser lo más seguro —suspira—. Al menos de momento, mientras no sabemos qué pasa y cómo evoluciona. Pero si ha entrado en la ciudad y es tan contagioso... bueno, ya has visto cómo está todo lleno de gente siempre.  
¿Cuánta gente he tenido mi alrededor en la última semana? Times Square estaba abarrotado, en el barco para ver la Estatua de la Libertad estábamos como sardinas en lata, en el restaurante chino al que fuimos a comer ayer no cabía ni un alfiler. Sería más fácil pensar cuántas veces he estado sola, en la calle, sin nadie a mi alrededor.   
Miramos los dos por la ventana. De momento ahí fuera todo parece normal. Una vecina tiene la radio puesta y canta bachatas, los árboles están llenos de hojas verdes y nuevas. Un pájaro se posa en uno de los árboles y llama a otro. A la vez, y paradójicamente, los dos tenemos la sensación de que también se está acabando el mundo, de una manera invisible y silenciosa.  
—¿Qué necesitamos para sobrevivir en casa? —pregunto—. Es mejor si hacemos una compra grande cada varios días y así no tenemos que salir y estar con gente a cada poco, ¿verdad?  
Asiente y pone esa cara tan suya de cuando está pensando preocupado.  
—El gazpacho estuvo bien. ¿Puedes hacer más de eso?  
—Por supuesto. ¿Te acuerdas de qué llevaba?  
—No.  
—Tomate, pepino, pimiento verde, ajo.  
—Ok.  
Repasamos la lista de la compra, hacemos una especie de menú semanal y desgranamos los ingredientes que necesitamos para cada día; además de no olvidarnos de la lejía y los guantes de fregar que pueda encontrar. Ya que vamos a estar encerrados en casa voy a intentar entretenerme en la cocina y hacer todas las recetas elaboradas para las que nunca tengo tiempo. Y algún bizcocho o tarta también.  
Hablamos de nuestra nueva rutina: ya no podemos ir a los teatros, se acabó pasear por las calles y conocer los barrios. Frank estaba yendo al gimnasio cada mañana mientras yo "trabajaba"; vamos a tener que pasar nuestros planes al interior de la casa. También cancelamos las entradas a las representaciones y espectáculos que íbamos a ver antes de que me fuese, y cuando Frank sale solo al supermercado, todavía estoy mirando por la ventana y me pregunto si el mundo tal y como lo conocíamos acaba de terminarse.


	5. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente llama a la puerta un mensajero con una enorme y pesada caja de cartón.  
—¿Qué es todo eso? —miro por encima de su hombro para intentar saber qué puede haber ahí dentro.  
—Tengo una nueva agencia. Estos deben ser guiones para ir leyendo, supongo —aclara mientras corta el precinto de la caja. No tiene ningún logo ni nada escrito por fuera—. Sí, esto lo tenemos que firmar luego... —separa unos folios y empieza a sacar libretos encuadernados en espiral. Son enormes, pueden tener cada uno cuatrocientas o quinientas páginas, y aún así, ¿cuántos hay?, ¿diez?, ¿doce?  
—¿Tenemos que firmar? —me sorprendo.  
—Sí, son las cláusulas de confidencialidad. No deberías leer ninguno de los guiones, pero por si te tropiezas con uno sin querer —me mira levantando las cejas, acusándome antes de que me dé tiempo a meter las narices donde no debería— no puedes decírselo a nadie.  
No me interesaban hasta que me dijo que no podía leerlos. Y si los leía, tendría que mantenerlo en secreto. Así como salga de casa voy a ir corriendo a echarles un ojo, desde luego. Dejo que él vaya sacando esos montones de páginas y los ponga encima de la mesa. Comprueba que no hay más papeles sueltos, pero encuentra un sobre cerrado para él. Entonces una duda me sale de dentro:  
—¿Tu nuevo agente sabe que estoy aquí?  
—Más o menos —parece despreocupado—. Cuando me dijo que iba a empezar a mandar guiones le conté que estabas pasando unos días en casa y que mandase copias de los contratos de más. Es un contrato estándar, muy habitual, y lo hace todo el mundo. ¿Te ha molestado?  
No me molesta, pero me sorprende. Me sorprende que su agente sepa que estoy pasando un tiempo en su casa y quién soy; y que yo no sepa que tiene agente nuevo. ¿Cuántas cosas más sabrá de mí? ¿Han hablado de mí?  
—¿Entonces ya no estás por tu cuenta, has caído en las pérfidas garras —dramatizo un poco— de la terrible industria de masas otra vez?  
Suelta una carcajada y levanta la mirada al techo. Antes de contestar, coge uno de los libretos y empieza a hojearlo.  
—Es muy cansado ser independiente. Durante un tiempo quiero que alguien me busque los proyectos, que me alivie parte de todas las...—Frank se interrumpe a media frase—. ¿Quieres ver un guion secreto de una película secreta que no engaña a nadie?  
Me levanto de un salto de mi silla y en un par de zancadas llego a su lado al sofá. Aparto la caja del medio y me siento a su lado.  
—¿Cómo que secreto?  
Nunca me cuenta muchas cosas de su trabajo. Supongo que me cuenta tanto como yo le cuento del mío: cuando tiene un día donde todo sale al revés, cuando tengo que lidiar con un cliente estúpido, cuando ocurre algo gracioso... nunca ha entrado en detalles, nunca me ha contado ninguno de los secretos de Hollywood, nunca me ha contado cotilleos; y yo tampoco se los he pedido. Quiero que me cuente solo lo que piensa que es importante o relevante, lo que quiera contar y nada más. Para responder preguntas que no quiere responder ya tiene a los periodistas y las giras de promoción. Que, por lo que me dice, le gustan solo a veces.  
Que me quiera enseñar un secreto es una novedad. Es emocionante.  
—Este libreto es de una película secreta: lo hacen de manera que creen que esconden qué película es. Si la esconden es porque va a tener un presupuesto loquísimo y saben que va a ser un taquillazo. Reparten los guiones "en secreto" para que aceptemos los papeles motivados por la película y el equipo, no por la fama ni el dinero.  
—Pero no engañan a nadie —repito, mientras sigue pasando hojas. Tiene una media sonrisa instalada en la cara y lee rápidamente hojas al azar. Es agradable verlo así de contento.  
—Es que mira: trae un aviso que dice que esto no es definitivo y va a sufrir revisiones. Los proyectos grandes siempre están cambiando, porque dependen de mucha gente. No tiene título pero tiene director, venga ya. Los nombres de los personajes están cambiados, pero así como lees un poco, sabes qué es —se detiene en una página—. Por ejemplo, en esta escena tenemos a un robot que habla con pitidos, un alien pilotando una nave espacial... aquí hacen un salto por el espacio a más velocidad que la luz y... —avanza unas páginas—, efectivamente, un general hablando de una guerra intergaláctica.  
Intento contener un grito:  
—¿¿Y te han dado ese guion?? ¿¿Para ti?? ¿Para que lo elijas?  
—Sí —me comenta orgulloso y exultante—. No está definitivo ni mucho menos, pero esperaba que esta agencia me consiguiera meter en el casting al menos.  
Le brillan los ojos de la alegría y la emoción. Intenta no dar un par de saltitos o echar a correr por la casa, y en cambio cierra los puños y me mira. Se aguanta durante dos segundos, pero se rinde pronto y me abraza. Me aprieta un poco y me zarandea.  
—Cuántas ganas tenía de esto, sí, joder, sí —no sé si alguna vez lo he visto tan contento por algo.  
—Pásame la cosa de la confidencialidad porque la voy a necesitar.  
—Desde luego —y lo recuerda al momento:— ni una palabra a nadie.  
Me hace jurarlo, además de firmar el contrato. Nadie puede saber que la película siquiera ya tiene un guion y un equipo técnico.  
Estoy tan contenta por él.

Pasamos la mañana trabajando. Yo en la mesa del comedor, pura elegancia, con mi pijama menos presentable del mundo, con el pelo hecho un gurruño en un moño encima de la cabeza y las piernas cruzadas encima de la silla, descargando y retocando las fotos para enviárselas a mi jefa. Él, sentado en el sofá, rodeado de libretos que va hojeando y marcando con rotuladores de colores; no sé ni para qué ni cómo. De vez en cuando me comenta cosas que va encontrando:  
—A ti te había gustado Crepúsculo, ¿no?  
—No me digas, van a hacer un reboot —quisiera poner los ojos en blanco pero la sorpresa me lo impide.  
—No, pero esta película va de vampiros —agita uno de los guiones que tiene delante.  
—¿Pero brillan al sol? —ya hemos debatido por Crepúsculo y el mito vampírico antes, prefiero tomármelo a broma que volver a explicárselo para que se ría de mí.  
—No he llegado a tanto detalle —levanta la mirada—. Pero creo que no.  
—¿Hay algún papel de gay triste por ahí? —le lanzo la pregunta sin cambiar de tono, como si fuera una pregunta casual y no un dardo cargado de veneno. No me contesta, solo hace un ruido que está entre el resoplido y la carcajada—. Hace mucho que no interpretas a un gay triste.  
Termina por levantar la mirada hacia mí, y me contesta sin palabras.  
—Me refiero a un gay que esté fuera del armario. Que sea canon y oficial —sigo vacilándole, porque esta conversación ya la hemos tenido alguna vez—. Desde JK no te dan ninguno.  
—Puedo hacer más cosas que gays tristes —murmulla.  
—¡Pero se te da muy bien! —como sigue mirándome como juzgándome le saco la lengua y sigo trabajando.  
—Este es de espías —separa uno de los guiones, y lo marca con un rotulador naranja—. Este es una comida romántica y ya la primera escena es horrible. Este... no tengo ni idea de a dónde quiere ir.  
—Qué duro es leer guiones.  
—Qué duro es hacer fotos.  
—Cállate —vuelvo a sacarle la lengua.  
Después de unos minutos en silencio, le digo:  
—Pero si ya hay dos o tres que te gustan, ¿por qué sigues leyendo el resto?  
—Estos proyectos pueden tardar años en hacerse. Seguro que aquí tenemos guiones que no se harán nunca o que empezarán a hacerse dentro de tres o cuatro años. Y que me los hayan mandado no significa que sean míos. Algunos creo que si los pido me los dan, pero estos de aquí —señala una pila marcada con un rotulador amarillo— son los que manda mi agente para que prepare el casting. No puedo apostarlo todo a un solo proyecto. Es mejor tener varios en mente.  
Hace un silencio que dura unos segundos y añade murmurando:  
—Y no sé qué dices si ya tengo a un gay triste.


	6. Chapter 6

Los primeros días encerrados en casa se pasan rápido. Él tiene trabajo y yo tengo trabajo, así que pasamos gran parte del tiempo en silencio, cada uno concentrado en lo suyo. Hacemos pequeños descansos en los que nos informamos de cómo va la expansión del virus. No tiene buena pinta y nos hace sentirnos tristes e impotentes, así que terminamos decidiendo que leeremos las noticias una vez al día nada más.  
Cocinamos mucho. Sobre todo yo, mientras él va fregando o me da charla mientras le pongo la cocina patas arriba. Por suerte le gusta cómo cocino (me hubiera ofendido tan profundamente que tendría que hacerme construido un avión para volverme a España pasara lo que pasara) y no escatima en halagos a mis recetas.  
Las tardes son el momento más largo y lento de todo el día. Yo no quiero trabajar por las tardes y él se satura en seguida, así que después de recoger la cocina, la casa y quedarnos cuatro o cinco horas por delante, tenemos que inventarnos en qué invertir el tiempo.  
—¿Qué es algo que quieres hacer pero siempre crees que no tienes tiempo? —le pregunto una tarde que estamos los dos tirados en el sofá, tras su amenaza de volver a instagram de puro aburrimiento.  
—Videojuegos —asegura, sin pensárselo mucho.  
Me lo pienso un momento. Yo no soy muy buena jugando y no conozco muchos para guiarle o recomendarle. Tengo una consola en casa, pero siempre juego a los tres o cuatro mismos títulos.  
—¿Qué clase de juegos te gustan? A lo mejor conozco alguno que te interese.  
—No lo sé. Sé lo que no me gusta.  
—Por ahí podemos empezar.  
—No me gustan los tiros ni los juegos de acción —asiento—. No me gusta la idea de jugar online, creo que la gente me pondría nervioso —asiento todavía más fuerte—. ¿Hay juegos tranquilos? ¿Con una historia y sin tiros ni explosiones? ¿Con puzzles? ¿Tiene sentido lo que digo?  
—¡Claro que hay! ¿Has jugado a alguno alguna vez?  
Resopla intentando hacer memoria.  
—Hace mil años de eso.  
Pasamos las siguientes tres tardes jugando a Life is Strange en modo maratón. Le gusta pero no somos capaces de concentrarnos y perdemos el hilo de la historia a cada poco, tenemos que rehacer los puzzles porque nos perdemos, y cuando llegamos al final estamos tan cansados que el efecto de la última elección y el último vídeo no nos dura demasiado.  
Pero hemos conseguido hacer casi todas las fotografías sin consultar ninguna guía. Hacemos un buen equipo.

**...**

Cuando hablamos de qué rutinas íbamos a seguir durante la cuarentena, los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en irnos a dormir temprano, para poder despertarnos a una hora prudente sin dificultades y así no estropearnos los horarios. Normalmente sobre las siete y media u ocho nos metemos en la cocina, hacemos la cena, terminamos de cenar antes de las diez, charlamos un poco, vemos un documental (él ve muchos documentales y biopics) y luego nos vamos a dormir, cada uno a su habitación. No hago ruido y finjo estar dormida antes de las doce de la noche, pero algunas noches soy incapaz de cerrar los ojos hasta bastante rato después. Por la mañana pongo toda la buena cara que puedo y empiezo el día como si no hubiera dormido menos de siete horas.  
La quinta noche encerrados en la casa es viernes. Estoy preparando la cena (vamos a hacer solo unas patatas al horno y vamos a echarles todas las salsas que encontremos en la nevera) cuando saca un par de botellas de cerveza.  
—¿Nos damos al alcohol tan pronto? Llevamos menos de una semana aquí.  
—Es viernes, venga. Vamos a celebrarlo un poco.  
Abre las botellas y la primeras las vaciamos mientras esperamos a que el horno termine de hacer su trabajo. Hago memoria y creo recordar que todavía no había bebido una cerveza en Estados Unidos. Los anteriores viernes que estuve por aquí salimos a conocer la ciudad de noche, y bebí un par de cócteles y... un granizado que me congeló el cerebro. La cerveza no está mala, es casi tan suave como las cervezas a las que estoy acostumbrada en España.  
Nos bebemos la segunda mientras terminamos con las patatas y abrimos la tercera cuando nos sentamos en el sofá. Hay una noche tranquila y la ciudad está medio vacía. Hoy pasamos de los 10.000 contagiados solo en Nueva York y han cerrado los colegios, pero nada más. La gente sigue teniendo que ir a trabajar y en general, ahí fuera están haciendo vida normal.  
—¿Qué quieres ver hoy? —yo no sé qué me apetece—. Es tu casa, te dejo decidir a ti.  
Se ríe y me arruga la nariz.  
—Se me ocurren un par de juegos. ¿Te quieres jugar?  
Ahora tiene mi atención.  
—¿Qué clase de juegos, Frank? ¿Algo ilegal?  
—Creo que no. ¿Están permitidos los Trivial en España?  
Pongo cara de hacer memoria y espero un momento:  
—Depende, no todos. Si tienen cuchillos, drogas o tienes más de 99 años no puedes jugar.  
El juego que me propone no tiene tablero, es una aplicación en el móvil y parece que contiene todas las categorías habituales de los juegos de fiesta: preguntas de cultura general, un pinturillo, imitaciones... las categorías son aleatorias, pita cuando se pasa el tiempo de jugar y en general, dejamos que la pantalla dé órdenes y las obecedemos. La partida que echamos es terrible. Los dos dibujamos fatal y nos resulta imposible adivinar qué quiere decirnos el otro. La categoría de imitaciones sale fatal porque, bueno, él es actor y se gana la vida haciendo eso mismo y a mí me da muchísima vergüenza. Las preguntas de cultura general son demasiado fáciles y están intercaladas con algunas preguntas personales.  
A cada pocas rondas aparece alguna pregunta sobre tu compañero. Algunas son superficiales: ¿cuál es su color favorito?, ¿dónde nació?, y otras son más personales, como ¿qué es lo primero que pensó de ti cuando os conocisteis?, ¿cuál crees que es su peor ex?  
Cuando llega esa última pregunta, nos olvidamos del juego. Frank conoció los últimos meses que estuve con David. Me vio en mi habitación después de recibir sus mensajes. La respuesta es fácil, pero la conversación se va por otro lado.  
—Creo que nunca te lo he preguntado. ¿Hubo alguien antes de David?  
—Nunca nada tan serio y que durase tanto. Sí, durante el instituto conocí a chicos, quedé algunas veces con alguno, pero nunca había tenido una relación de verdad.  
—Entonces también es tu primera ruptura.  
Asiento. Me paso las manos por el pelo y no sé cómo elegir las palabras para todo lo que me bulle por dentro.  
—Es que además es tan injusto —no sé si lo que voy a decir tiene sentido o no—. Es tan injusto que sea yo quien está pasándolo mal, que tengo que aguantar que venga él a pedirme cosas y no me respeta cuando le pido espacio... ¿Va a ser siempre así?  
Niega con la cabeza mientras termina otra cerveza. He perdido la cuenta de cuántas hemos bebido ya.  
—No. Se acaba, te lo prometo. A veces tarda un poco menos y a veces es más lento, pero terminará por olvidarte, u olvidarte tú de él —se lo piensa un momento y luego sigue—. Creo que nunca te lo dije, pero yo ya creía que él era injusto contigo antes de que lo dejarais.  
Eso sí me sorprende.  
—¿Cómo?  
—Por lo que me contabas tenía un doble rasero con lo que cada uno de los dos podía hacer, y eso no está nada bien. Por ejemplo —se pasa la mano por la barba como si estuviera pensando—, él podía salir por las noches con sus amigos y no decirte nada hasta el día siguiente; te dejaba preocupada con el móvil en la mano y le daba igual. En cambio, tú tenías que responder pronto cuando él te escribía, ¿verdad? —asiento con tristeza. Cuántas noches dejó de contestar antes siquiera de salir de casa y no volvía a saber de él hasta casi el mediodía del día siguiente—. Y luego, otra cosa que me fastidiaba mucho, aunque nunca llegué a decírtelo porque no era nadie para meterme entre vosotros, es que te dejó sin amigos. Eso es muy injusto, Diana, jamás debió haberte hecho eso.  
—¿Me dejó sin amigos? —digo mientras me termino mi cerveza.  
—Me hablabas de las clases y de tus amigas antes de conocerle y me parece un mundo diferente al que tenías con él. Los tíos como él se van comiendo tu espacio social poco a poco, te impiden conocer gente nueva, te alejan de los amigos que ya tenías, hacen que sus amigos sean tus únicos amigos y eso es horrible. Es una línea que ningún novio debería traspasar. Es horrible decirlo, pero David te estaba haciendo mucho daño y, aunque ahora lo eches de menos, dejarlo es lo mejor que te ha pasado en mucho tiempo.  
Tengo un nudo en la garganta y no sé qué decir. Solo sé que el juego se ha terminado y el móvil está tirado boca abajo en el sofá. Tiene razón en todo lo que dice. Poco a poco mi pareja fue apropiándose de mi vida social: me ponía complicaciones para conocer gente nueva, los que, casualmente, nunca le caían bien o les sacaba mil defectos; mis amigos en realidad eran sus amigos y yo nunca fui yo misma para ellos, siempre fui la novia de él.  
La verdad me golpea como una bola de demolición. Cuando vuelva a España, ¿quién me queda? Mi familia, que viven en otra ciudad, Iris, Ana y... ¿una amiga más? No tengo trato con mis antiguas compañeras de clase, todavía no conozco a las compañeras de la agencia de viajes, si es que sigo trabajando allí, y la gente que conocía en la ciudad... eran amigos suyos antes de conocerlos.  
Estoy a diez mil kilómetros de distancia. En una de las ciudades más impresionantes del mundo. Por la ventana entreabierta entran los pocos sonidos que quedan del tráfico, los taxis y la gente saliendo de fiesta, quizás el último viernes en mucho tiempo. En el mismo sofá que yo, tengo sentada a una persona que me ha acogido, me ha dado de comer, un techo y una compañía para uno de los momentos más desconcertantes de la historia. Que siempre me ha escuchado y dado palabras de ánimo cuando lo necesitaba.  
Por un momento pienso en que dejar a David puede que no sea lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.  
—Y todo lo que te ha hecho es injustísimo porque eres una de las personas más interesantes y con más vida que conozco —me asegura mientras me mira a los ojos. Cuando me habla mirándome a los ojos siento que los suyos solo cuentan verdades. Me parece mentira que hace dos semanas solamente lo conociera a través de las letras en una pantalla—. En las rupturas pocas veces pasan cosas justas, pero parece que en esta te está tocando todo a ti.  
Mi reflejo es defender a David, pero qué coño, tengo que quitarme esa costumbre.  
—¿Va a ser así siempre?  
—No. Se acabará. Llegará un día en el que te hayas olvidado de él, o en el que todo te dé igual. A veces ocurre poco a poco, y otras veces estás tan harta que de repente, se acaba un día —estoy casi segura de que quiere alargar una mano para tocarme en la pierna, para consolarme, pero no lo hace. ¿Por qué no me tocas, Frank, qué te pasa?  
—¿Todavía le quieres?  
—No —niego rápidamente con la cabeza—. No le quiero incluso desde antes de dejarlo. No sé cuándo pasó, pero los primeros días sin él lo único que sentía era alivio. Luego volvió a hablarme y por eso me jode tanto: no me deja en paz. Me frustra que sigue ahí, que no me deja seguir con mi vida, que tengo que estar pendiente de él cuando él quiera —no quiero pasar a la siguiente pregunta del juego. Se ha acabado hace tiempo ya. Solo tengo ganas de irme a mi cama a hacerme una bola debajo del edredón—. ¿Sabes que el otro día me mandó un mensaje? —le digo, con tono de cotilleo, y, no lo escondo, un puntito de maldad. Asiente con la cabeza, así que sigo—. ¿Sabes qué quería? Que le prestase la consola, para poder jugar durante la cuarentena.  
Frank pone los ojos en blanco y se frota la cara con la mano. No se lo puede creer.  
—¿No sabe que estás en Nueva York? —soy capaz de sonreír de verdad cuando imagino a mi ex descubriendo que cogí un avión y estoy pasando unas vacaciones en otro continente, en casa de otro hombre, los dos solos.  
Entonces, Frank, que no me toca, hace una cosa que me deja descolocada. Levanta una mano para chocarla. Y le sigo, y se la choco.  
Le acabo de chocar la mano.  
Creo que la noche no puede ponerse más patética.  
Me froto los ojos y finjo que bostezo. Antes, durante el juego, no pude imitar a un dinosaurio, pero puedo imitarme a mí misma al menos. Me disculpo y me voy a mi habitación, mientras Frank dice que todavía se quedará un rato despierto.  
Me tumbo en cama con la sensación de que me falta algo. Son menos de las dos la mañana y puede que sean las cervezas, porque todo me da vueltas y estoy convencida de que estoy incómoda porque lo que de verdad quería era abrazar a Frank, que me diese un beso en la frente, que me frotase la espalda, y luego me repitiese otra vez que todo iba a estar bien.


	7. Chapter 7

La primera semana de cuarentena la llevamos bien. Es fácil mantenerse distraído, teníamos trabajo que hacer y todavía estaba reciente nuestra promesa de mantenernos dentro en casa. En siete días, solamente ha salido Frank a la calle: dos veces al supermercado y una vez, antes de ir a dormir cada noche, a tirar la basura.  
Pero los días pasan. He terminado mi trabajo y ya tengo todo el día para mirar al techo y no hacer nada. Ya no es divertido meterse horas y horas en la cocina, ni mucho menos para seguir ensuciando platos. Tengo la sensación de que en la última semana solo hemos fregado platos y ollas. Estoy compartiendo una casa de tamaño mediano, en el centro de Nueva York, con un atleta que lleva una semana sin ir al gimnasio. Intenta contenerse, pero sospecho que si pudiera se colgaría de los marcos de las puertas y empezaría a hacer dominadas. Es innegable que empezamos a agobiarnos.  
El viernes que sacamos las cervezas anunciaron que se cerraba la ciudad y nadie debería salir de casa. Hay excepciones, pero quisimos tomarnos la cuarentena lo más a rajatabla posible. Teníamos buenas intenciones pero se está haciendo muy cuesta arriba.  
El ambiente es completamente diferente al de hace unos días. Los sonidos de la calle se fueron apagando durante el fin de semana, y el lunes no volvió la actividad. Sin embargo, parece que las sirenas de los servicios de emergencias se han multiplicado. En medio del silencio de las carreteras, el sonido de las ambulancias rebota en las fachadas de los edificios. Suenan más fuerte que nunca, así que podemos sentirlas desde lejos y seguir su recorrido: cómo se acercan, pasan a nuestro lado, y luego siguen de largo. En las calles largas y rectas de Nueva York, el sonido tarda mucho en desaparecer. La televisión no da buenas noticias, y en internet no se habla de otra cosa: la pandemia, el confinamiento, el virus, los contagiados, los muertos. Cada sirena de ambulancia, cada coche de policía patrullando, es un pinchazo de realidad.  
La mañana del lunes 23 de marzo me cuesta muchísimo levantarme de la cama. Me siento como si tuviera una pelota pesada dentro del pecho y no soy capaz de sacudírmela de encima. Me levanto tarde, y aunque Frank me saluda en la cocina terminando de preparar el desayuno, le contesto sin palabras. Me paso la mañana con la mente en blanco, con la cabeza entre las manos, pensando muchas cosas y ninguna a la vez.  
Creo que él también está incómodo, pero me cuesta recordar que sigue por aquí, no puedo preocuparme por él. Da vueltas por la casa olvidando para qué se ha levantado, se le caen cosas de las manos, gruñe frustrado cuando algo le sale mal; y hoy de esos días en los que todo sale mal.  
La gota que colma el vaso ocurre por la tarde. Me llega un email de la compañía aérea que tenía que llevarme de vuelta a España en poco más de una semana. Me avisan de que se ha cancelado el vuelo y esperan a que me ponga en contacto con ellos para cambiar la fecha. Es más de lo que puedo aguantar, y sin que pueda pararlo, dos lágrimas empiezan a resbalarme por la cara.  
Me quedo allí, sentada, con el móvil en las manos, casi sin acordarme de donde estoy, aturdida, durante un rato. No sé cuánto. Finalmente, Frank se da cuenta de que me pasa algo.  
—Diana, ¿estás bien?  
No le contesto, así que se sienta a mi lado.  
—¿Qué ha pasado?  
Cojo aire y suelto de carrerilla todos los pensamientos que me llevan rondando todo el día:  
—¿Qué no ha pasado, Frank? Estoy encerrada en un piso en un país en el que no conozco a nadie, en una ciudad enorme que no conozco, durante a saber cuánto tiempo. La compañía quiere cambiarme la fecha del billete de avión, pero no tengo ni idea de cuándo voy a poder volver a casa. Que no sé por qué tengo tanta prisa por volver si allí no me queda nadie, voy a volver para estar sola. Mientras, podría estar aquí, conociendo una ciudad maravillosa, pero estoy encerrada sin nada que hacer, y las paredes se me vienen encima.  
Frank me escucha y parece intuir qué me pasa. Me pasa un paquete de pañuelos para que me seque la cara.  
—¿Es esto lo que llevas pensando todo el día? —hago un movimiento casi imperceptible debajo del pañuelo. Me siento ridícula, dándole tanta importancia a algo que quizás no lo tiene—. Primero, necesitas saber que todo eso que piensas es mentira: vas a poder volver pronto a casa, aunque no sepamos todavía cuándo. Aquí no molestas, te lo he dicho y te lo digo de verdad. Me alegro de que estés aquí y no estar solo; incluso nos lo estamos pasando bien. Cuando llegues tienes amigas y familia esperándote, no estás sola y no lo vas a estar nunca. Y segundo: creo que lo que tienes es lo que se llama ansiedad. ¿Has tenido ansiedad antes? —niego con la cabeza—. ¿Sientes como si te costara respirar?  
Entonces sí que asiento. Esa pelota con la que llevo todo el día en el pecho, que cuando inspiro no me deja coger todo el aire que quiero. Me hace eso: me está costando respirar.  
—Sé qué te vendrá bien. Ven conmigo.  
Entonces me agarra de la muñeca. Me cuesta darme cuenta de que por fin me está tocando, porque me siento bloqueada. Sigo sus órdenes, y antes de salir de la casa coge nuestras chaquetas. Me echa la mía por los hombros y me guía escaleras arriba.  
Subimos a la azotea del edificio. Nunca antes había estado aquí arriba. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba permitido subir.  
Por primera vez en una semana, me da el aire fresco en la cara y la pelota que me oprime dentro del pecho se hace un poco más pequeña.  
El sol está escondido detrás de unos rascacielos, y desde este tejado podemos ver muchos otros tejados de otros edificios. A lo lejos, los edificios más altos se pierden en las nubes más bajas. En estas calles, casi todos están al mismo nivel que el nuestro, solo hay un par de ellos un poco más altos que no podemos ver. Pero todos los edificios a nuestro alrededor tienen una azotea. Y en casi todas las azoteas podemos ver a alguien. No se distingue en un primer momento, pero los tejados de los edificios a nuestro alrededor están llenos de vida. Tan cerca de nosotros que podemos escuchar sus risas, dos niños juegan con pistolas de agua. Un poco más allá, podemos ver a un chico tocando una guitarra, y justo al otro lado de un murete hay una señora haciendo deporte. Un hombre en pantalones cortos fuma apoyado contra una barandilla, una chica le tira una pelota a su perro. La vida de Nueva York se ha trasladado a los tejados.  
Frank empieza a describirme qué estamos viendo. Me cuenta los nombres de los rascacielos y parte de su historia, en qué dirección está la Estatua de la Libertad, hacia dónde se abre el océano. En línea recta, a miles de kilómetros y tras la curvatura de la tierra, ahí detrás, está mi casa.  
Su voz me calma. El sol que le da en la cara, la mueca que hace cuando le molesta, me rodea los hombros con el brazo cuando se da cuenta de que me encuentro mejor. Sus ojos me mantienen anclada al suelo y hacen que la pelota de mi pecho se haga cada vez más pequeña. Sus ojos me cuentan la verdad otra vez: Nueva York sigue aquí para cuando podamos salir, no me voy a perder la ciudad. Volveré a casa y habrá gente para recibirme. No estoy sola en mi país pero tampoco estoy sola al otro lado del planeta.  
Mientras habla, pasa algo extraordinario. A las siete y media de la tarde, miles de ventanas a nuestro alrededor se abren y los neoyorkinos se asoman. Escucho un ruido que proviene de cada una de las ventanas de los pisos donde todavía queda gente:  
Aplauden.  
La ciudad se pone de acuerdo para salir al mismo tiempo a las ventanas y decirle a los trabajadores de los hospitales que estamos aquí. A los trabajadores que llevan días sin dormir, sobrepasados, sin medios y sin espacio. Con más enfermos de los que pueden atender y salvar. Aplauden a los enfermos, para decirles que nos acordamos de ellos. Les dan ánimos para resistir un día más. Estamos aquí y no nos olvidamos de por qué seguimos dentro de nuestras casas: para ayudarles, para frenar el virus que quiere acabar con tantos de nosotros.  
La ciudad está quieta y callada, pero seguimos aquí. Resistimos. No dejarán que lo olvidemos: no estamos solos.  
Al aplauso se suman gritos de ánimo y más tarde, música.  
Nueva York, que llevaba todo el día entera en silencio, parada y cerrada, sigue viva. Dentro de cada una de las casas hay una persona, que no deja de pensar en todo lo que está ocurriendo dentro de los hospitales. A las 7 y media se encuentran todas esas personas que llevan todo el día solas, nos recuerdan que siguen aquí. Seguimos aquí.  
Se hará largo y se hará pesado. Pero nos apoyamos entre todos. Nos damos ánimos. Resistimos. Por todos nosotros.  
Los aplausos se apagan lentamente y pronto solo queda una música que se escucha a lo lejos. Frank me abraza y me aprieta contra él. No sé por qué no quiere tocarme, porque da los mejores abrazos del mundo.  
—He pensado que tenemos que cambiar nuestra rutina —me informa—. Mañana por la mañana vamos a salir a correr, ¿de acuerdo? Nos despertamos temprano y salimos a correr antes de que salga nadie más. Mantenemos la distancia con la gente, nos lavamos bien las manos cuando volvamos a casa y arreglado, ¿qué me dices?  
Asiento mientras me separo. Apoyo los codos en el muro de la azotea para que el sol me dé en la cara.  
Allí subidos a lo alto del edificio, con el sol escondiéndose detrás de los rascacielos y el viento empezando a levantarse, me permito el lujo de quedarme mirando el perfil de Frank: el sol, el viento, sus ojos azules, la barba que lleva semanas sin retocarse y el cuello de la chaqueta subido. Intento grabar esa imagen en mi mente, intento quedarme con el momento, con la tranquilidad que me da. Con la esperanza de haber conectado, durante unos minutos, con los miles de personas que se han quedado aquí, con nosotros. Y entonces, tengo una revelación: tengo que empezar a sacar la cámara de fotos dentro de casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirado en la serie fotográfica de Jeremy Cohen "Roof Culture during quarantine" en instagram  
> (https://www.instagram.com/p/B-AhlR8jB1M/ / https://www.instagram.com/p/B-xLE-MDOuH/)


	8. Chapter 8

Nos despertamos cuando el cielo está empezando a clarear. He dormido más o menos bien, aunque desde luego, pocas horas. Menos de las que querría. Antes de salir de la habitación me pongo ropa de deporte, y dudo si desayunar o no. Decido que mejor no, ya comeremos al volver.  
Frank me estuvo enseñando el barrio en un mapa: a estas horas no deberíamos cruzarnos con mucha gente, aunque parece que de todas maneras las calles están vacías. El callejero de Manhattan es cuadriculado y sencillo de aprender. Aunque vamos a salir a diferentes tiempos y estamos segurísimos de que volveremos en diferentes momentos —él tiene casi la forma física de un atleta y yo me conformo con ir al gimnasio uno o dos días a la semana—, la idea inicial es que él me dará un par de vueltas por aquí cerca para que me oriente. De todas maneras, me hace llevarme el móvil conmigo, aunque yo preferiría dejarlo en casa porque me molesta para correr. También me hace repetir un par de veces el nombre de la calle y cómo encontrar el portal. Tiene miedo de que me pierda.  
Salgo yo primero. Al traspasar el portal, el aire helado del amanecer me golpea en la cara. Respiro un poco de vaho cada vez que hago un esfuerzo y, unos metros más adelante del portal, empiezo a calentar apoyándome en una farola. En unos minutos, él sale del portal, cruza la acera y empieza la marcha por las calles. Yo le sigo, unos metros por detrás y al otro lado de la calle. Durante unas cuantas calles no nos cruzamos con nadie, y al ver que la carretera está vacía dejamos de esquivar farolas, buzones y otros obstáculos y empezamos a correr por la carretera directamente. Nos encontramos con algún taxi y autobús vacío, pero a estas horas Nueva York está vacía solo para nosotros.  
Me da una vuelta por el barrio, me enseña un par de calles más estrechas que recorrer, y cuando volvemos a pasar por delante de su portal, acelera el ritmo y me deja atrás.  
Sigo a mi ritmo paseando con todas esas calles que parecen idénticas unas a las otras, pero que en realidad están llenas de pequeños detalles que las hace únicas. Empiezan a salir sonidos de dentro de las casas a medida que sus habitantes se despiertan, veo a alguna gente paseando a los perros.  
Es la primera vez en casi un mes que estoy sola. Sin aglomeraciones intentando cruzar Times Square, sin ser absorbida por un grupo de turistas en las puertas de un museo, sin desconocidos sentados a mi lado en un avión, sin Frank al otro lado de la habitación. Por primera vez en un mes estoy sola conmigo misma, respirando aire fresco, en movimiento, estirando la espalda y las piernas. El aire de Nueva York, después de días sin casi tráfico, está más limpio de lo que lo había visto nunca y casi se pueden oler los árboles que empiezan a estar en flor, en los arbustos y rosales que adornan las entradas a los edificios de las calles más estrechas.  
Me encantaría poder seguir avanzando calle tras calle, pero hace días que estoy encogida en casa y todavía más tiempo sin salir a correr. Prefiero ser prudente y volver antes de tiempo que forzarme y terminar lesionada. No quiero sumar otra semana más sin salir de casa. Llego al piso mucho antes que Frank: me da tiempo a ducharme, vestirme, arreglar mi habitación y hacer un desayuno grande antes de que él cruce la puerta, sudado y colorado pero con una gran sonrisa.  
Corre a la ducha mientras yo devoro las primeras tostadas. Echo más pan en la tostadora porque sé que cuando termine de vestirse tendrá tanta hambre como yo.

El día se afronta diferente después de hacer ejercicio por la mañana, después de haber vuelvo a sentir el aire corriendo, después de estirar todo el cuerpo tras estar más de una semana aquí encogida. Tengo una nueva perspectiva de cómo pasar el día. ¿Por qué no dedicamos la tarde a hacer lo que nos gusta?

**...**

—Frank, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta hacer en el mundo? —le pregunto por encima del vaso de zumo de naranja terminando el desayuno.  
Pone cara pícara durante un momento, pero antes de decir nada de lo que se vaya a arrepentir, piensa durante un momento. Venga, hasta yo sé qué va a contestar.  
—Actuar, supongo —le dedica su vida a ello, claro que es lo que más le gusta—. ¿Y a ti?  
—Hacer fotos —mi respuesta es más rápida—. Pero te lo pregunto por otra cosa. ¿Por qué no pasamos la tarde haciendo algo que nos guste, algo que nos guste de verdad, solo por poder hacerlo? Solo porque por fin tenemos tiempo de hacerlo, sin plazos de entrega.  
—¡Vale! Buscamos algo que hacer. Hay un par de cosas que... sí, lo veo. ¿Tú puedes hacer fotos dentro de casa?  
—Claro que puedo —resoplo—. Puedo hacer miles dentro de casa. No te lo tomes como un reto —le advierto. Puede tomarse las cosas de manera literal y luego querer contar mis fotos—. ¿Tú sabes qué quieres hacer?  
—Puedo enseñarte un par de monólogos. Hay un par de ellos que quiero probar para los que nunca tengo tiempo. ¿Serías mi directora de escena?  
—Vale, pero no sé qué eso. ¿Serías tú mi modelo?  
—No, pero puedo ser tu asistente de producción.

Me gusta mirar a través del objetivo de una cámara de fotos. Es una manera diferente de mirar. El mundo está más acotado, y los detalles de lo que tienes delante son los que tienen que contar una historia. No hay movimiento, no hay sonido, no hay nadie que te expliqué por qué esa foto es importante. Así que hay que escoger bien qué se fotografía y cómo, porque cada toma solo tiene una oportunidad de contar esa historia.  
Frank insiste en que empecemos por las fotos. Hay miles de detalles dentro de la casa que me valen para empezar a calentar antes de empezar a sacar las fotos que luego me gustarán más. Y me dan tiempo para liarlo para que acepte posar. No suelo tener modelos, mucho menos modelos profesionales, y me gustaría poder intentarlo con él.  
La primera parada es la cocina. La ventana que da al patio, las hojas de los árboles por detrás, una taza que nos dejamos del desayuno, la nevera llena de imanes de recuerdo de sitios en los que ha estado... son fotos fáciles, blandas, que no cuentan nada. Casi fotos de stock. Pero hay que calentar, de la misma manera que calentamos antes de echar a correr por la mañana.  
Disparo, corrijo los niveles manuales, disparo, compruebo, vuelvo a ajustar... las primeras fotos me salen oscuras y las siguientes me salen quemadas; se nota que no conozco bien la luz de este apartamento. Frank me ve concentrada, tocando botones y arrastrando ruedas, y puedo leer la intriga en su cara.  
Me pide que le enseñe cómo han salido. Le enseño la pantalla y se nota que está confundido.  
—¿Cómo haces eso de que el fondo esté desenfocado?  
—¿La profundidad de campo? Con la distancia de las lentes —sigue confundido—. Hago mucho zoom, así que enfoca el elemento que tiene más cerca y todo lo que esté por detrás sale borroso. ¿Sabes algo de fotografía?  
—Creo que no.  
—¿Eres actor y no sabes nada de fotografía? O aunque sea de cámaras —le hago un gesto con la mano—. ¿Sabes algo de composición? ¿De planos?  
Niega con la cabeza.  
—No sé ni de qué estás hablando. Siempre he querido aprender pero no he encontrado el momento. ¿Crees que puedes enseñarme algo?  
Apago la cámara y salgo de la cocina, sin recoger la taza del desayuno ni cerrar la ventana. De mi mochila, en mi habitación, saco una libreta y un estuche con bolígrafos. Me siento en el sofá del salón y doy una palmada a mi lado:  
—Ven que te voy a hacer un curso acelerado de fotografía.  
—Una vez profesora, siempre profesora.  
—Calla, Frank, y sienta. Atiende —se me escapa una risita.  
Empiezo por lo básico de composición: las reglas de los tercios, profundidad, la profundidad de campo, composiciones equilibradas, líneas de fuga... pienso rápidamente en qué podemos practicar dentro de casa o fuera, cuando nos escapemos otra mañana, pero intento no saturarlo de información. Pero está acostumbrado a recibir mucha información de golpe; sé que a corto plazo tiene buena memoria, el reto es explicarlo de manera que la próxima semana todavía se acuerde.  
La mejor manera de aprender es hacer, así que le pongo deberes: vamos a jugar con las composiciones con la librería y sus libros. En parte porque es fácil encuadrar bien con todas esas líneas rectas, y en parte porque la tenemos a dos pasos.  
Le sorprende que podamos aprender fotografía con su teléfono móvil. Pero pronto descubre la diferencia que hay entre un plano equilibrado y uno mal compuesto, dónde colocar las líneas más marcadas, cómo hacer que un objeto destaque sobre el resto... le cuesta, pero entiende qué tiene que hacer. Siempre cuesta al principio, y no podía hacerlo todo bien a la primera.  
Terminamos cuando se está poniendo el sol. Unos rayos dorados entran por las ventanas del salón, y no puedo evitar sacar mi cámara y hacerle un par de fotos a contraluz, con los rayos del anochecer creando un halo a su alrededor, con un gran flare, antes de que levante la vista de la galería de su móvil con las fotos que acaba de hacer.  
Parece contento, relajado. Parece otro, comparado con los dos anteriores días malos que tuvimos, agobiado y cansado. Salir a correr le ha hecho bien. Pasar la tarde pensando y aprendiendo algo nuevo le ha sentado bien.  
—Mañana pasamos al funcionamiento de una cámara de fotos, ¿vale? —le apremio—. Pero ahora vamos a hacer algo de cenar.  
Está de acuerdo conmigo. Me informa de que tiene un hambre voraz. Yo también. Después de tantos días inactivos despertarnos tan pronto y darnos tanta caña durante la mañana, se hace notar. Pero cuando abro la nevera para decidir qué cocinar, descubro también que estoy agotada. Las piernas me pesan, los ojos me pesan, las manos me pesan. No voy a esperar ni a que sean las 11 de la noche para meterme en la cama.  
Decidimos preparar solo una ensalada, y mientras yo voy cortando diferentes verduras, él lava lechuga en el fregadero. Me va comentando contento sitios bonitos a los que podríamos ir a hacer fotos cuando se pueda volver a salir a la calle, y yo voy cortando tomate, pepino, aceitunas... moviéndome a su alrededor. Pero esta vez no me arrimo de más, no intento hacer que se sienta incómodo.  
Si no me quiere tocar, está bien así.  
Poco más de una hora después, me tiro en mi cama y, efectivamente, me duermo casi al momento y no vuelvo a abrir los ojos hasta que suena el despertador con la salida del sol.


	9. Chapter 9

Lo de las fotografías está llegando demasiado lejos. He despertado a un monstruo. A este paso llenará el espacio disponible en su móvil, y en la nube, y en el servidor, y en todos los servidores del mundo, antes de que se termine la alerta sanitaria. Todo eso estará lleno de fotografías en casa: la taza del café, el humo del café, yo diciéndole que desayune de una vez, la ropa después de correr, el espejo del baño empañado, yo diciéndole que trabaje un poco, el cuchillo cortando las verduras, un pájaro apoyado en una rama; le saca fotos a todo. A todo.  
Al menos se acuerda de las reglas básicas de encuadre y las va aplicando. Es buen estudiante y, salvo por la costumbre que está adquiriendo de sacarme fotos sin avisar y que luego no quiere borrar, es gratificante enseñarle.  
Como las reglas de composición estaban bastante claras, hemos pasado a la teoría de funcionamiento de las cámaras de fotos. Eso le está costando un poco más, pero no tiene miedo a fallar y repetir hasta que consigue lo que quiere hacer.  
—¿Te apetece hacer algo ilegal esta tarde? —le pregunto después de comer, mientras me siento en la mesa que usamos para comer y voy encendiendo mi ordenador portátil. Tengo su atención, así que sigo—. Vamos a hacer fotos fuera. Ya está bien de interiores.  
—Si nos vamos fuera, que sea un sitio lejos de aquí —propone.  
—Me has hecho dos listas con sitios que visitar —la que traía en la maleta y la otra que me hizo hace un par de días—. Enséñamelos en un mapa.  
Creamos un mapa con los sitios que cree que son interesantes de visitar. Por un momento sopesamos mantenernos alejados de la avenidas más grandes, pero estamos en el centro de Nueva York y probablemente nunca más vamos a encontrar la ciudad tan vacía, así que tenemos que aprovecharlas. Tardamos un rato, pero me diseña una ruta que pasa por varios de los lugares que cree que debería ver. Con los móviles cargados y las mascarillas colocadas, volvemos a salir a diferentes tiempos de la casa.  
Yo salgo directa en dirección hacia Times Square, mientras que él, que no tiene miedo a perderse, sale en otra dirección y da un rodeo. Las calles no están tan vacías como cuando salimos a las 7 de la mañana a correr, pero sigue sin parecer la ciudad que vi durante mis dos primeras semanas aquí. Al caminar por las aceras, aunque sea de las avenidas más concurridas, no es difícil no encontrarte con nadie. Vacías de gente son mucho más anchas de lo que parecían en mis primeras visitas, y todo el mundo se aparta cuando voy a pasar por su lado.  
Nos encontramos poco antes de llegar a la calle 45 y seguimos adelante. Me guía callejeando, girando y tomando calles que en cualquier otra ocasión me parecerían iguales. Creo que llegamos casi hasta Central Park, porque puedo notar un regusto húmedo en el aire, como un olor a hojas y hierba. Pero no llegamos ver los árboles ni el campo, porque de todas maneras, el parque está cerrado. Todos los parques de la ciudad están cerrados.  
Unas pequeñas estatuas, un edificio antiguo, un graffiti... hacemos el recorrido de vuelta pasando por algunos de los lugares que quería enseñarme. Practicamos la fotografía de paisajes, las líneas de fuga, y también el retrato. Consigo que pose con paredes de colores vivos, me hace ponerme delante de la cámara y lo hago horriblemente mal; y casi estamos llegando de vuelta a su piso cuando conseguimos sacarle fotos al atardecer tras los edificios del barrio.  
Subimos a la azotea sin pasar por casa. Aplaudimos junto al resto de vecinos, les sacamos fotos mientras nos saludan, retratamos la vida en las terrazas y en los tejados de Nueva York.  
El sol termina de ponerse y entre la falta de luz y el frío repentino, tenemos que volver abajo.

Diez días encerrados en la misma casa. Frank sigue encontrando maneras de hacerme feliz, de alegrarme una tarde que podría haber sido monótona y se va a convertir en uno de los mejores recuerdos que tenga de esta ciudad. Hemos estado fuera casi tres horas, que se han pasado como tres minutos y tres vidas, a la vez. Durante esta tarde, el mundo entero nos estaba prestando la ciudad. Para que él aprenda a hacer fotos y para que yo pueda robarle algunas instantáneas que acompañen al recuerdo:  
Frank caminando delante de mí, árboles repletos de hojas nuevas anunciando el principio de la primavera. Frank poniendo posturas ridículas delante de un escaparate de cristal de tres metros de altura. Un taxi amarillo vacío. Frank sonriendo con los ojos, ya que la mascarilla no dejaba ver más. Tres gatitos callejeros en busca de cena, Frank leyendo el menú de un restaurante nuevo. Frank en la azotea, aplaudiendo con el resto de los vecinos.  
Paso las fotos de la galería tumbada en cama, mientras espero a que los pies dejen de dolerme tanto para poder conciliar el sueño.  
A una pared de distancia, él también está intentando dormir.


	10. Chapter 10

Yo cumplí con mi tarea de enseñarle a hacer fotos, así que nos toca pasar a su parte: cosas de actor. No sé qué entendió Frank cuando lo propuse, pero de alguna manera se quedó con la idea de que iba a ser yo quien actuase, quien leyese un texto o no sé qué, porque se pone en plan profesor. Encuentra unos libretos viejos, de las primeras clases a las que fue él, y pretende que lea con él.  
Me niego en rotundo. Me muero de la vergüenza. Se me da fatal. No me gusta ese juego.  
Pelea un poco contra mi cabezonería, pero termina cediendo. Me dice, solamente, con los labios fruncidos en gesto de desaprobación:  
—Si no vences a la vergüenza jamás serás una buena actriz.  
—Es que nunca quise ser actriz —le contesto, colorada y exasperada.  
Cuando le propuse hacer cosas que nos gustasen, lo hice para que lo disfrutase él, no para sufrir yo. Mi idea era dejarle perderse en algo que le gustase a hacer, en que se dejase llevar por lo que es cómodo para él, dejarle explorar dentro de su talento, de lo que es natural para él. Y sobre todo, dejarle salir de las paredes de esta casa y que, al menos durante un rato, recordase lo que es ser estar en otro sitio, ser otra persona; pensar en otra cosa.  
De una manera un poquito egoísta, también quería verle hacer algo con pasión. Cuando se entrega a algo, cuando le veo disfrutar, siento que disfruto yo el doble que él. Frank es carismático, habla con emoción de lo que le gusta y es capaz de transmitirme lo que siente cuando lo hace. Nunca le he visto actuar en persona más allá de nuestros pequeños juegos; nunca he estado con él en un set ni en un ensayo, y probablemente no lo esté nunca. Así que quiero aprovecharme del privilegio de verle hacer su trabajo, lo que se le da bien y lo que ama. Quiero verle crear.  
—¿No hay nada que quieras hacer para lo que nunca tienes tiempo? —le recuerdo. Todos tenemos algo así.  
Se queda pensando, y antes de que se ponga en marcha, puedo leer en sus ojos que sí. Rebusca entre papeles y libretos en la estantería, escoge unos cuantos y pasa hojas, buscando algo concreto. Sabe bien qué quiere pero parece que no sabe dónde está.  
Mientras, me explica que hace muchos años, cuando estaba empezando, les recomendaban tener memorizados monólogos o pequeñas piezas. Antes de tener un videobook que enseñar, antes de tener un agente que les ayuda a saltarse pasos en los castings. "Sigo teniendo que hacer muchos castings", me asegura, pero ahora tiene otras herramientas.  
Hay monólogos que todos los actores conocen. Los clásicos, bien porque los estudiaron o bien porque los llevan escuchando toda la vida. El monólogo de Hannibal Lecter al final de El silencio de corderos; el inicio de Good morning Vietnam, Hamlet, las lágrimas en la lluvia. Esos monólogos que hasta yo sé que existen. Pero parece que cada actor tiene una lista propia, diferente y a veces secreta, de los monólogos de los que se enamoran y quieren aprenderse, hacer suyos, aunque puede que jamás los vayan a usar en público.  
Frank tiene la suya impresa, al menos en parte, en pequeños folios, fotocopias, mezclada entre los libretos. Me habla de esas películas y esas obras de teatro con un respeto reverencial, hablándome de la escenografía, a veces con palabras en las que me pierdo porque no había escuchado nunca. Supongo que a él le pasó lo mismo cuando le puse la cámara en las manos: ¿qué es una línea de fuga, un diafragma? Al principio son muchos conceptos nuevos que hay que conocer poco a poco.  
—Hay un monólogo que siempre quise practicar... —empieza a confesar. Se pasa una mano por el pelo, le da vueltas a una hoja de papel; no sabe si debería. Y hace apenas un momento hablaba de mi vergüenza—. ¿Has visto Matrix? ¿Recuerdas el monólogo que le hace el Sr Smith a Morfeo, el "los humanos son un virus"?  
—Muy apropiado para el momento, ¿no? —me río. Arruga la nariz, y sé que es su manera de reírse.  
—Es cierto. Bueno, cuando Obi—wan se presenta a Luke y le da el sable láser por primera vez es interesante, pero necesito que me des la réplica.  
—Ni de coña.  
Encuentra uno que hace que le brillen los ojos y se le ensanche la sonrisa. Pero como parece que no se decide, le doy un empujón y le pregunto cuál es su proceso, por dónde empieza, qué significa todo lo que me va a enseñar.  
Veo cómo se transforma delante de mí. Empieza a contarme técnicas mnemotécnicas que usa, técnicas que le enseñaron en las clases, técnicas que aprendió de ver a otros actores trabajar; le dejo hablar y poco a poco va cambiando su energía. Me pone ejemplos, recita pasajes que recuerda, me pone ejemplos de lo que está bien y lo que está mal.  
Cada vez recita un poco más. Hasta que se da cuenta de qué está pasando, me mira con una sonrisa torcida y me dice que venga, va a calentar.  
Desde el mismo momento en el que decide que está actuando, dejo de reconocerlo. Por fuera, físicamente, es la misma persona que vino a recogerme al aeropuerto. Pero el resto se ha esfumado: todo el lenguaje corporal, la voz, la mirada... están únicamente dedicadas a apoyar el texto que está repitiendo. Solo sé que lo repite de memoria porque no hace ni unos minutos estaba recordándolo por trozos. Frank se ha convertido en otra persona sin aparentemente hacer nada.  
Estoy pasmada.  
Y yo pensaba que evitar rozarnos cuando estábamos en la cocina era tener control sobre su cuerpo.  
Algo hace click cuando acaba y vuelve a ser el chico sonriente de siempre. No sé ni qué decirle, así que él sigue con lo suyo, de la misma manera que yo seguí disparando y reequilibrando los planos la otra vez.  
Entre momentos relajados de risas, me va enseñando otros textos que conoce. A veces me aclara que hay partes que no recuerda y tiene que improvisar, pero yo no distingo las verdaderas de las procesadas así que todo me parece perfecto.  
—No me digas que no si no estás seguro, pero... ¿puedo grabarte? —no sé casi nada de hacer vídeo y hace mucho de la última vez que intenté montar uno, pero quizás así me sienta que estoy haciendo algo más que cotillear.  
Sin dudar dice que le parece bien y mi móvil (que, a pesar del precio y el peso de mi cámara de fotos, captura vídeo mucho mejor) empieza a rodar. Me pide regrabar un par de textos que hace mucho que no renueva, ya que le vendrán bien si vuelve a necesitarlos.  
Con el paso de las repeticiones, nos sentimos más valientes. Abandono los planos más simples y equilibrados y busco otras cosas: movimiento, desequilibrio, enfoques asimétricos, profundidad de campo... Se encuentra cómodo en uno de esos monólogos, y lo repite una y otra vez. Él dice que cada vez tiene detalles diferentes, que intenta aportar algo diferente de cada vez, pero yo no soy capaz de separar los ojos de él, y no retengo nada de lo que veo ni de lo que escucho.  
Grabamos varias cosas, me ayuda con los movimientos de cámara. Yo tengo un algo instintivo para la luz, él tiene un algo instintivo para moverse y para atrapar al objetivo y hacerlo suyo. Después de varios intentos, tenemos material para montar un par de vídeos que pueden dar un resultado interesante. Como mínimo, nos ha ocupado unas cuantas horas y al terminar lo veo relajado y optimista. De mucho mejor humor que los días en los que no hacemos nada, desde luego.  
Cuando le propuse hacer este ejercicio, sabía que iba a ser una privilegiada. Sin embargo, no sabía hasta qué punto. No sospechaba que su transformación era tan grande, tan inmediata, tan hipnótica. En una película a través de una pantalla, con el escenario, el vestuario, el resto de actores, es otra cosa. Pensaba que ayudaría a hacer el personaje y lo ocultaría a él.  
Pero después de esa tarde, pienso que todo eso es solo adorno. Porque, con una chaqueta de punto, unos vaqueros viejos, mal peinado (cuidadosamente mal peinado, eso sí), en el salón de su casa, con la única luz de la ventana, grabado con la pantalla de mi móvil, no reconozco a mi amigo. En ese sillón se sienta el monstruo de Frankenstein y se levanta deambula el agente Smith, no Frank, quien me vino a buscar al aeropuerto, quien desayuna delante de mí todas las mañanas.  
Estoy segura de que enseñándole a hacer fotos no he podido impresionarle tanto como lo ha hecho él a mí.

**…**

—¿Te encuentras bien? —me pregunta cuando desayunamos. Él ha salido a correr, pero yo siento los brazos y las piernas de plomo y preferí quedarme en casa.  
Me encojo de hombros.  
—No es coronavirus —le tranquilizo. Si tengo mala cara, si tengo mal cuerpo, es por un proceso cíclico normal y tedioso de mi propio cuerpo.  
Desayunamos en silencio. Él está vivaz, fresco después de salir a correr y ducharse. Yo arrastro las marcas de las sábanas en la cara y me parece que me muevo a la mitad de la velocidad habitual.  
Me siento en el sofá con las piernas encogidas. Sostengo una taza de una infusión caliente que estuvo preparándose mientras comíamos las tostadas y mi reflejo en la televisión apagada me devuelve una visión lamentable. Mal peinada, con la chaqueta cruzada, los ojos entrecerrados y hecha una pelota. Una cosa es estar cansada y otra es ofrecer este espectáculo penoso.  
Así que me prometo que cuando termine de tomarme la infusión me espabilaré y tendré menos pinta de vagabunda.  
—No tienes buena cara. ¿De verdad que estás bien? —vuelve a preocuparse. Se le marcan las arrugas de la frente.  
Pienso muchas cosas en medio segundo: la primera que se me cruza por la mente es que no quiero darle explicaciones, aunque otra viene igual de rápido que esta: puedo dárselas. Es un adulto, vivimos en la misma casa, no tengo nada que esconder ni de lo que avergonzarme. Pero también es algo íntimo, solo mío, y aunque tengamos confianza, no sé si esta línea deberíamos cruzarla. Aunque ya hemos cruzado otras líneas delicadas antes.  
Al final opto por un punto intermedio:  
—Es mi cuerpo... me hace esto de vez en cuando. No es nada que no haya sobrevivido antes. Hoy es un poco más exagerado por el estrés de estos días pasados, supongo.  
Es patente el momento en el que se da cuenta de qué me pasa. Se pasa una mano por el pelo, y puedo ver cómo dentro de su cabeza, se agolpan los pensamientos e intenta encontrar que decir.  
—¿Estarás bien?  
Asiento con la cabeza.  
—En unas horas o mañana estaré como nueva, no te preocupes.  
Vuelve al trabajo, pero antes de sentarse, se da la vuelta y me pregunta:  
—¿Y tienes... todo... lo que necesitas? ¿Necesitas algo? —sonrío ante su agobio. Pobre. Puede que no haya vivido con una mujer nunca. En qué problema acabo de meterlo.  
—Estoy preparada —le aseguro una vez más.  
Termino la infusión y me levanto. Me desperezo por el camino hacia la cocina. Va siendo hora de darse una ducha e intentar espabilarse el mal cuerpo de alguna manera.


	11. Chapter 11

Me he dado cuenta de que en la última semana Frank mira el móvil menos que de costumbre. Sí se le ilumina la pantalla a menudo, pero tarda en acudir a leer o responder los mensajes. Por eso, es una sorpresa cuando al desayunar después de salir a correr, le cuesta apartar los ojos de la pantalla.  
—Me dicen unos amigos que van a salir esta noche —me resume—. ¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta?  
Parece despreocupado, pero he pasado muchas horas con él como para saber que hay una doble intención en esa pregunta. ¿Salir? ¿En medio de una pandemia? ¿Cuando se supone que deberíamos estar aislados en casa, con sus amigos?  
Un momento:  
¿Quiere presentarme ante sus amigos?  
—¿Qué planes hay? —se me da bien esquivar las preguntas que sé que tienen una segunda parte.  
Se recuesta en la silla y termina el café. Me mira por encima de la taza. Pone una cara... sí, es una cara de película, no es la suya. Me va a vacilar.  
—Tienes que mantenerlo en secreto —me reta con voz rasposa.  
—Llevo casi dos meses viviendo en esta casa en secreto —le recuerdo. Siento un puntito de culpabilidad. Llevo dos meses aprovechándome de su casa y su hospitalidad.  
—Cierto —da un sorbo al café—. Esta noche se va a celebrar una carrera. Una ilegal —aclara, por si acaso la idea de hacer una carrera, en medio de una ciudad, durante un estado de emergencia en el que todo el mundo debería quedarse dentro de casa, se pudiera interpretar como legal.  
Me apunto a jugar a los mafiosos. También me pongo cómoda en mi silla y le miro fijamente.  
—Sabes que a mí no me gustan las cosas —hago una pausa dramática. Se me da muchísimo peor que a él—... legales. Cuéntame más.  
—Las normas son sencillas: ni una palabra a nadie...  
—... ocho millones de habitantes y solo te conozco a ti...  
—...no valen los motores, mantén la distancia de seguridad con el resto de la gente, no te hagas daño, y si te pierdes vuelve a este piso directamente.  
Entorno los ojos esperando a que me dé más explicaciones, pero no lo hace.  
Al final, cuando me explica el misterio, no es para tanto, pero le gusta darle teatro al tema: unos amigos suyos van a reunirse, con algunas personas más de confianza, para recorrer la ciudad por la noche. Empezamos juntos en un mismo lugar y seguimos un recorrido, callejeando durante unos cuantos kilómetros, hasta llegar a la meta. Todos los participantes van subidos sobre ruedas: monopatines, patines y bicicletas. Parece ser que algunas noches de verano toman la ciudad por asalto, se reúnen a decenas, casi cientos de personas, avisan a los responsables del distrito y les cortan calles para ellos. Pero con todo el mundo encerrado en casa y sin prácticamente tráfico, quieren hacerlo improvisado, sin avisar más que a un puñado de personas.  
Me apunto al plan así como me lo va contando. Intercambia un par de mensajes más y me dice que un amigo tiene unos patines que me puede prestar.

Cae el sol cuando nos reunimos en la esquina de la calle 45. Empiezo a sospechar que es un lugar habitual para ellos. Saludamos a sus amigos desde lejos, y me siento rarísima. Me está presentando a sus amigos, y después de dos meses no me siento escondida, me siento presente y expuesta.  
Todos llevan mascarillas puestas, algunos van abrigados de más con las capuchas subidas. No puedo verles las caras enteras, pero creo reconocer a alguno de fotos. Son muchos nombres para acordarme de todos, pero les saludo uno a uno con ganas y energía. Mi primer impulso hubiera sido darle dos besos a cada uno, pero por suerte las mascarillas me recuerdan que no debería tocar a nadie. Y que no estoy en España y posiblemente para ellos no sea lo que esperaban. Tengo que preguntarle a Frank cómo hacen ellos para saludar a gente que acaban de conocer. Ni siquiera sabía cómo saludarle cuando llegué al aeropuerto. Creo que nunca hemos hablado de eso, más allá de decirle que, cuando venga a España, no se guíe por el tópico de dar dos besos. Especialmente si viene por trabajo.  
Después de vivir tanto tiempo con él no me quedaban dudas de que le importo y me considera una amiga; esos pensamientos intrusivos de las primeras semanas hace tiempo que se acabaron. Sin embargo, no sabía que era la clase de amiga que presenta a sus otros amigos; soy la clase de amiga que mezcla con el resto de su vida, no soy una burbuja aparte. Parecen simpáticos aunque con las máscaras es difícil ver si me sonríen o si les causo una mala impresión. Intento ser lo más educada posible, para que no haya malentendidos.  
Es bonito, después de conocerlo dentro de las rutinas de su casa, descubrirlo fuera, con su círculo de amigos. La barrera de los chistes internos y de los lugares comunes entre ellos se hace patente con los primeros juegos de miradas y las risas que les provocan. No sé qué se están diciendo, no lo sabría aunque no llevasen las mascarillas. Sonrío debajo de la mía. Me gusta verlo tan contento.  
Sentada en la acera de la quinta avenida, me quito mis zapatos, los meto en la mochila y me pongo los patines que me han traído prestados.  
Estamos a mediados de abril. La primavera ha dejado de ser una amenaza y ya está aquí. Entre los edificios corre una brisa templada, aunque a lo lejos se acerca un muro de nubes grises que no tardarán en llegar a la ciudad. Las calles están vacías; ni autobuses vemos pasar. De vez en cuando, alguien aparece con un perro al final de la correa; alguna persona sale de su portal para tirar la basura, otra ambulancia pasa zumbando por alguna de las calles, con las luces rebotando en las fachadas de los edificios, un taxi vacío en busca de alguien que necesite transporte; la ciudad sigue parada y vacía.  
Somos menos de quince personas, entre sus amigos y nosotros dos. No soy la única que va en patines, pero Frank se ha traído un longboard que yo no sabía que podía manejar. Sigue sorprendiéndome. La charla con los amigos que sí entiendo es la que se podía prever: qué tal está llevando el encierro, a qué dedicamos los días, qué es lo que quiere hacer cuando todo se termine, etc. Uno de sus amigos se aburre de la charla intrascendental y echa a correr sin avisar al resto.  
Se ha abierto la veda.  
Salimos en tropel tras él. Conquistamos la carretera, bajamos por la calle haciendo eslalon, cogemos velocidad en menos de un minuto. No es una competición, pero tampoco es un paseo. Los de delante empujan para que los que nos vamos quedando detrás no nos relajemos.  
Tardo un poco en cogerle el truco a los patines nuevos, pero después de recogerme el pelo y que deje de metérseme en la cara, soy capaz de seguirles el ritmo. Me meto entre ellos, les adelanto, freno para quedarme detrás. Vamos constantemente cambiando de posiciones, mientras conseguimos quedarnos a más de un metro unos de otros.  
Las calles están vacías. Las calles son nuestras.

Esa noche, bajando a toda velocidad aprovechando los desniveles de Manhattan, entrando y saliendo de calles que hasta hace unos meses eran pura imaginación y cine, solo existen tres verdades universales:  
1.La ciudad es para nosotros. Se ha vaciado para nosotros, que conquistamos sus calles y las hacemos nuestras. La ciudad nos pertenece, es nuestra pista de carreras, es nuestro campo de juegos. Uno de sus amigos me adelanta por la izquierda gritando de la emoción, y otros le siguen. Cantamos y gritamos a la vez, de pura sensación de libertad y liberación. La adrenalina impulsa mis patines zancada tras zancada, me corre y me cosquillea por las manos. Nadie puede pararnos. Una señora nos saluda cuando pasamos, y levantamos las manos cuando nos la cruzamos, aunque para nosotros es poco más que un borrón.  
2.El mundo se ha parado por nosotros. Somos lo único que se mueve, siento que somos lo único que sigue vivo en medio de todos edificios y monumentos de cemento.  
3.En medio de una pandemia mundial, sin trabajo, sin poder volver a casa, sigo aquí, bajando a toda velocidad por la quinta avenida de Nueva York, con mi mejor amigo y su grupo de amigos, en secreto pero a plena vista. Como dicen los aplausos que surgen cada tarde a las siete y media: resisto. Saldremos de esta. Saldré de esta. Por ahora, estoy disfrutando el momento. De momento, estoy preparada soportar otro mes encerrada.


	12. Chapter 12

El muro de nubes envolvió Nueva York durante la noche, y cuando sonó el despertador, pensé que lo había programado demasiado temprano, porque no había luz.  
No es que no hubiera salido el sol: es que estaba escondido detrás de la tormenta.  
El aire pesado, cargado de humedad, caliente y estancado nos acompañó en mi peor carrera matinal de todas. No se movía ni una hoja en los árboles y empecé a sudar todavía empezando el calentamiento. A las pocas manzanas de distancia me sentía ya pesada, agotada, sudorosa e incómoda en general, supe que no iba a ser mi mañana y volví a la casa. Frank tampoco tardó en volver, con peor cara que recién levantado y más deshidratado que de costumbre.  
El tiempo no mejoró con el paso de las horas. Empezó a llover después de comer, y tuvimos que encender las luces de la casa para poder ver algo durante la tarde. Me quedé sin mi ratito de azotea diario, porque estaban cayendo gotas del tamaño de monedas. Yo pasé la tarde leyendo en uno de los sillones, intentando sin éxito aprovechar la luz que entraba por las ventanas; directamente, no había luz. Debimos pasar horas en ese estado intermedio en el que las farolas se encienden en unas calles y en otras no. Parecía que las ambulancias brillaban aún más en medio de este estado de semioscuridad, con sus focos brillando por encima de las farolas tenues, que no se decidían a quedarse encendidas, interrumpiendo la calma gris y pesada que amenazaba desde el cielo. Frank descubrió que con tan poca luz no era divertido hacer fotos, y se tumbó en el sofá a mandarse mensajes con sus amigos, supongo.  
Hace mucho que no habla de la chica con la que estaba intentando tener algo. No me ha dicho que les haya pasado algo; de hecho no me ha contado nada. Todavía mantengo la regla de no hacer preguntas y de darle espacio para que me cuente solo lo que quiere contarme, cuando él decida.  
Los rayos y truenos llegan antes por twitter que por la ventana. Los vecinos de Brooklyn avisan de que la tormenta ha empezado a descargar en su barrio, y justo después de los aplausos de la tarde, llega a Manhattan. Nunca había vivido una tormenta tan grande, con unos rayos que cayesen tan cerca. Si me asomo a la ventana de la cocina veo caer los rayos al otro lado del edificio de enfrente, sin parar, durante minutos.  
Entonces se va la luz.  
No nos quedamos completamente a oscuras porque todavía no se ha ido el sol del todo, pero parece que se ha hecho de noche en apenas unos segundos.  
—¿Diana? —me llama desde el salón.  
—Se ha ido la luz. ¿Somos solo nosotros? —nos asomamos a la ventana del salón y vemos que no quedan encendidas ni las farolas. No hay ni una luz en ninguno de los edificios de la calle. No es cosa de nuestro piso ni nuestro edificio. Tenemos que esperar a que alguien (no tengo ni idea de quién) lo arregle para todo el barrio.  
Se acerca la hora de cenar, pero no necesito mirar a la vitrocerámica para saber que esta noche toca cenar frío. Mientras intento decidir qué cocinar, Frank encuentra velas y un par de linternas. Sugiero esperar un poco para saber si podremos cocinar, pero después de diez minutos nos aburrimos de esperar y cenamos una ensalada iluminándonos con una vela. No es la clase de cena a la luz de las velas en Nueva York que hubiera imaginado.  
Frank me cuenta la última vez que recuerda que se fue la luz en Nueva York. No fue hace muchos años, aunque alguien hubiera imaginado que en una ciudad tan grande los sistemas eléctricos serían más fiables. Bromea con que espera que el electricista de guardia no se tome el confinamiento demasiado en serio y salga a la calle a arreglarlo. Que creo que es lo que está pasando. Eso, o se fugó de la ciudad a mediados de marzo como hicieron tantos miles de personas y ni siquiera sabe que estamos sin electricidad.  
Recogemos la cena, pero no puedo volver a leer porque no encuentro las letras en la página. Después de toda la tarde vagueando delante de la ventana y hablando con Iris, tengo la batería del móvil a punto de agotarse, y sin posibilidad de recargarla. A Frank le pasa algo parecido. Y como hemos pasado la tarde sin hacer nada, ninguno está cansado como para irse a dormir. Tengo una idea:  
—¿Qué te parece si probamos las fotos de larga exposición? ¿Sabes qué es pintar con luz?  
Niega con la cabeza, aunque algo tendría que sonarle porque se lo he explicado hace unos días. Todavía no habíamos hecho ninguna foto de larga exposición, porque teníamos muchas otras cosas que probar antes: grandes angulares, retratos, paisaje, atardeceres... pero qué mejor noche que esta, que no tenemos siquiera las farolas de la calle para molestar.  
Le explico cómo preparar la cámara, y la teoría de lo que va a hacer el obturador. Lo entiende, y empezamos a probar. Diez segundos, una linterna. Quince segundos, dos linternas. Veinte segundos, escribir en la pared. Le coge el truco en un momento y hacer esto con otra persona es más divertido (incluso más divertido) que hacerlo sola en mi casa.  
Deben ser las once de la noche cuando, definitivamente, no hay nada de luz natural. No hay luna, no hay estrellas, solamente una oscuridad tan densa que no podemos ver el edificio de enfrente. Los sonidos de los vecinos en el patio se han apagado; se hace la calma total.  
Hemos escrito en la pared, hemos probado a iluminar objetos de cristal y transparentes, hemos intentado iluminar todo el salón. No vemos absolutamente nada y empezamos a dejar los elementos fuera de plano porque no sabemos dónde los ponemos. Así que Frank enciende un par de velas, que deja en la mesa que usamos para comer. Llevamos el trípode y la cámara a delante de la televisión y lo siento en el sofá. Es hora de probar esta técnica con modelos vivos.  
Se sienta, serio y muy quieto, frente a la cámara. Cierra los ojos mientras repaso sus facciones con una linterna con luz fría. Escucha que el espejo de la cámara vuelve a su sitio y quiere mirar qué he hecho.  
El resultado es curioso. Es él, con partes de la cara nítidas y otras partes borrosas. No hay fondo, no hay profundidad y tampoco hay sombras. No es una foto en blanco y negro pero tampoco se puede decir que tiene color. Es un retrato diferente a los que he le hecho hasta ahora.  
—Ahora te toca a ti —se pone tras la cámara. También me pongo recta, cierro los ojos, y veo cruzar por delante de los párpados la luz de una linterna un par de veces. Cuando se termina la foto, abro los ojos. Parece que el resultado no le gusta a Frank, porque quiere repetir el experimento.  
Espero pacientemente dos intentos más. Al tercero está más o menos conforme, aunque a mí sí me salen sombras en la cara, y las velas que hemos puesto en la mesa dan una pequeña luz cálida de fondo. Le digo que no importa, las podemos borrar cuando procesemos las fotos.  
—Ahora nos toca a los dos —sentencia.  
Nos sentamos en el sofá, uno al lado del otro. Pulsamos el disparador remoto, y es evidente que no puedo saber qué le he iluminado si tengo los ojos cerrados. El primer intento es un desastre absoluto. En el segundo se adivinan dos figuras humanas, al menos.  
Al tercero, lo hemos convertido en una guerra de haces de luz. Las fotos que sacamos son terribles, porque aunque cada vez acertamos mejor a iluminarnos, no dejamos de movernos y parecemos fantasmas.  
—Va, una en serio. Ponte así —me agarra las manos para dejar la linterna enfocándole a él—Ahora solo yo muevo la luz, ¿vale?  
Asiento sin mover las manos. Pero no cierro los ojos. Me gusta verle así. Concentrado, divertido, con dos velas encendidas bailando al fondo, en una noche fresca y húmeda.  
Hay algo en su cara, una curiosidad, que me explora mientras me recorre la cara, el cuello, el pelo, con la luz. A oscuras, sus ojos no son azules, son completamente grises. A la luz de las linternas, brillan de una manera como nunca los había visto.  
Escucho el espejo de la cámara, pero ninguno de los dos se mueve. Me mira a los ojos, me ha atrapado con ellos y no quiero dejar que me suelte. Quiero que sea para siempre.  
Lleva una mano a mis manos, y aparta la linterna que le enfoca. Lleva la otra mano a mi nuca, me acerca a él y me besa.  
Despacio al principio, solo rozándome los labios. Casi al momento se aleja unos centímetros que siento como kilómetros. Está pidiendo permiso como si tuviera que haberlo pedido alguna vez antes. Entonces soy yo quien se acerca a él y lo besa.  
Con ganas. Sin dudar. Porque es lo que más quiero hacer en este momento, besarle, que se lleve la mano a mi pelo, que me acerque a su cuerpo y me apriete mientras me quedo sin aire, mientras cientos de fuegos artificiales estallan en mi estómago.  
Durante el primer momento siento muchas cosas a la vez: la sorpresa, todas las cosas que él que estoy descubriendo juntas, la incertidumbre de no estar segura de saber que estamos haciendo lo correcto. También noto que él al principio se tensa. Pero no le hago ningún gesto para que se retire, es más, le agarro de la cara y dejo que me toque el pelo, la cabeza, las mejillas. No sé si es lo correcto, pero desde luego es lo que quiero.  
Nos confiamos muy rápido. No nos estamos equivocando, encajamos tan bien en esto como en todo lo demás. Frank no tiene prisa, no me urge a nada. Es lento y tranquilo. Yo tampoco tengo prisa, me dejo llevar por dónde él quiera llevarme. Durante un rato hacemos solamente eso, besarnos, sin interrumpirnos, sin decir nada. Nos dejamos disfrutar de ese momento nuevo que estamos viviendo. Lo alargamos todo lo que podemos.  
Las sirenas de las ambulancias dejan de importar. El mundo a nuestro alrededor deja de existir. Estamos solos en la casa, en la calle, en la ciudad, en todo el Estado. No existe la noche, no nos hace falta la electricidad, la mañana no va a llegar nunca. Nos hemos quedado congelados en este momento único, excepcional; el tiempo deja de existir.  
Empiezo a ser capaz de distinguir todas las cosas nuevas que estoy conociendo de él. Por ejemplo, que es más suave de lo que hubiera imaginado, mucho más suave. Su barba se convierte en un refugio cómodo, agradable. Sus manos, que hasta ahora no había tocado nunca, son amables y no me agarran; me acarician y me sostienen cuando dudo de mí misma. Su aliento es mucho más cálido que el aire frío que dejó la lluvia, me reconforta y eriza el vello de la nuca. Controla su cuerpo con una precisión sobrehumana, y me toca, me lleva hacia él, me maneja con suavidad, calculando al milímetro qué es lo que quiere. Yo no recuerdo ni dónde tengo las piernas, y él es es capaz de transmitirme, con los ojos cerrados y pegado a mí, el cariño, la tranquilidad, las ganas, y el respeto que guarda por este momento.  
Besarle es la mejor sensación del mundo. Comparable a verle por primera vez en la puerta de mi habitación cuando dejé la maleta, mejor que la primera vez que me mandó un vídeo hablando y descubrí qué voz y qué acento tenía. Es mejor que verle en la azotea, con el viento revolviéndole el pelo, respirando aire libre por primera vez en una semana. Es incluso mejor que verle rodeado de sus amigos, libre y cómodo, aunque creo que ahora entiendo algunas de las miradas que se lanzaron. Hay cosas que la mascarilla no podían ocultar.  
Pueden haber pasado horas o apenas minutos. Frank se separa unos centímetros y dice en un susurro:  
—Me ha costado.  
Yo solo puedo sonreír. Vuelvo a buscar su boca y entonces encontramos otro ritmo.  
Ya no somos perezosos y lentos. Siento un calor parecido a si alguien hubiera encendido la calefacción, un calor que me sube por la espalda, me sale por el cuello. Calor como de tormenta antes de estallar. Creo que él también lo siente, y empieza a besarme con un propósito; tenerme delante no es suficiente.  
Me besa la cara, las mejillas, baja hasta el cuello. Las manos me agarran de las costillas, y me siento muy pequeña entre ellas. Me besa entera, la barbilla, los labios, de nuevo el cuello, me dejo llevar, esperándole. Solo con notar sus dos manos alrededor de mi cuerpo se me acelera el corazón, y sé que pronto no tendremos suficiente.


	13. Chapter 13

La electricidad vuelve en algún momento de la noche, no nos damos cuenta de cuándo; pero abro los ojos en una habitación que no es la mía y veo, a lo lejos, la luz de la cocina encendida.  
Las sábanas están desordenadas encima de la cama, se me sale un pie por encima de una de ellas. Con cuidado, me doy la vuelta y por primera vez, veo dormir a Frank. Están ocurriendo muchas primeras veces seguidas. Debe ser tarde por la mañana porque la luz entra a raudales entre las cortinas de las ventanas; los despertadores de los móviles no han sonado, porque debieron quedarse sin batería a lo largo de la noche.  
Verle dormir me da paz. Tiene los ojos cerrados, frente relajada, y esboza una ligera sonrisa, sin esfuerzo, mientras respira profundo y lento. Antes de venir a dormir se puso una camiseta, pero no soy capaz de recordar cuándo. De su lado de la cama viene un calorcito cómodo y perezoso; es el propio calor que sale de su cuerpo, con el pijama puesto, debajo de las sábanas y (lo compruebo) toda la colcha para él.  
Dejo que pasen los minutos, mirando cómo respira, hasta que empieza a revolverse en sueños. Tarda apenas unos segundos en abrir los ojos, y dejo que me descubra mirándolo. Supongo que ya no tengo que mentirme, que ahora puedo admirarlo todo lo que quiera.  
Sin decir nada, alarga un brazo y me lleva hacia él. Me abraza, me besa en la cara, en los labios, me sonríe a milímetros de distancia. Podría pasarme la vida dentro de esta cama, bajo las sábanas deshechas, con él pegado a mí. Pero empieza a hacer demasiado calor.  
Remoloneamos durante unos minutos, pero entre el calor y que ayer cenamos apenas una ensalada, no tardamos en levantarnos a desayunar. El reloj de la cocina nos dice que son casi las 10 de la mañana. Se nos ha pasado la hora de salir a correr, así que sugiero que la compensemos con un paseo a la azotea después de comer.  
Lo mejor del desayuno, sin ninguna duda, es levantarme antes que él, dirigirme hacia la puerta de la cocina y antes de salir, pensármelo mejor, dame la vuelta y abrazar a Frank por la espalda.

Pasamos la mañana sentados en el sofá, juntos. Él sigue leyendo y anotando guiones; yo con el ordenador cerca, editando fotos pasadas. De vez en cuando paramos para darnos unos besos, para abrazarnos un poco más. No somos muy productivos.  
Descargo y empiezo a seleccionar algunas de las fotos que hicimos hace días, cuando salimos por la tarde con la ciudad vacía. Me siento como si hubiera perdido la noción del tiempo. ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que salí de España? ¿Cuándo salimos a la calle por última vez? La respuesta a esta última pregunta me desconcierta: hace dos noches. La cronología es fácil: salimos con los patines, vimos la tormenta acercarse. Ayer fue la tormenta y se fue la luz. Cuando todos los días parecen el mismo, cuando no existen los fines de semana, los lunes ni los domingos, parece que el tiempo se convierte en una masa informe de días sucesivos, uno tras otro.  
Hay varias fotos que no tienen salvación (enfocadas en el punto incorrecto) y hay otras que, si le echamos un poco de cuento artístico, podrían pasar aunque yo sé que no están hechas así a propósito (encuadres imposibles, torcidas muchos más grados de los que se pueden arreglar). Unas pocas sí me valen. Me pongo a trabajar en ellas: limpiar cables de luz, arreglar grietas en los graffitis, enderezarlas, y otros detalles técnicos.  
Frank mira por encima de mi hombro y exclama:  
—¡Si soy yo el de las fotos!  
Le miro de reojo. Es un payaso.  
—En realidad no. Es el vecino de arriba, salimos un par de días antes que tú. Luego te hice posar en los mismos sitios para disimular —le saco la lengua y se ríe.  
En la carpeta en la que tengo las fotos que sacamos ese día ve muchas más de las que debería haber. Están las que sabe que le saqué, las que le pedí que posara, o las que me señaló él mismo. También están las que hizo él. Además, hay una buena cantidad de robados. No podía dejar de mirarle y disparar, y parece que no se enteró de todas las que le hacía. De algunas sé que sí, aunque fingió que no.  
Tengo miedo de que le siente mal, pero en cambio, se ríe y saca su móvil. Me enseña por encima su galería y parece que ha estado haciendo lo mismo conmigo: hay unas cuantas pequeñas yo haciendo cosas en casa, mirando a las otras azoteas, leyendo en la ventana, incluso patinando de noche. Podría hacerle un montón de comentarios técnicos, pero no puedo enfadarme con él. Ni sería justo ni podría enfadarme con él.

Después de dos semanas con gran parte del país cerrado y confinado oficialmente, los programas de televisión y entretenimiento empiezan a reorganizarse. Intentaron aprovechar vídeos de archivo, pero como está ocurriendo en España y en otros países, se dan cuenta de que la cuarentena va a alargarse y tienen que crear material nuevo. Algunos medios le escriben a Frank para intentar hacer alguna entrevista desde casa, y puedo ver cómo piensa y cómo intenta elegir las palabras. Sé qué va a decir y no me molesta: se supone que yo no estoy aquí. He tenido tiempo de meterme en redes sociales: la gente da por supuesto que está solo. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí. Es algo en lo que he pensado antes: clarar que estoy en Nueva York empezaría a provocar muchas preguntas: incómodas, innecesarias, y que justamente hoy, no podemos responder.  
Veo que intenta disculparse, así que lo atajo:  
—No te preocupes. Me voy a mi habitación, o salgo a la azotea. No te distraigo —y le doy un beso para no dejarle darme la réplica.  
Tendré que encontrar la manera de convencerle de que no me molesta. Que sé que no estorbo y que sé que no quiere esconderme, pero tampoco nadie puede saber que estoy aquí. Pero para poder llegar a esa conversación sospecho que tenemos que pasar por otras antes.  
Tenemos tiempo para llegar a ellas. No tienen por qué llegar esta mañana. Ni esta tarde.  
Así que cuando pasan de las seis de la tarde lo dejo con su ordenador y la webcam preparados y me voy a pasar un rato a la azotea.  
El aire está más claro todavía que estos días pasados. Hace dos semanas que el tráfico se ha reducido al mínimo y la lluvia de ayer ha limpiado la poca contaminación y suciedad que pudiera haber. De la tormenta apenas quedan unos jirones de nubes encima de mí. El ambiente está tan limpio que puedo ver mucho más allá de lo que había visto nunca: no solo creo que podría contar las ventanas del Empire State, sino que distingo qué hay detrás. Montañas que nunca había visto, ¿a qué distancia pueden estar? Cien o doscientos kilómetros, más o menos. El confinamiento no solo ha cambiado la manera en la que percibimos el tiempo: también ha cambiado el espacio. No sé qué otra vez en mi vida pude abarcar cien kilómetros con la vista. Si los edificios son impresionantes y se plantan impertérritos e inmutables a todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, ver las montañas detrás me saca de todas las proporciones: soy pequeña, muy pequeña, y todo lo que me rodea es enorme. Sin embargo, saber que Frank está abajo, sentado a la mesa en la comemos, me hace sentirme pequeña pero no insignificante. No sé si ese pensamiento tiene alguna clase de sentido.  
Nos acercamos hacia la mitad de abril y los días son más largos, así que a las 7 y media, con el aplauso, todavía queda un rato para que se ponga el sol. Cada vez que espontáneamente todos los vecinos se asoman a las ventanas y dicen que aquí seguimos, que la ciudad no ha muerto, se me pone un nudo en la garganta. Creo que a veces, con todo lo que estoy viviendo, no soy realmente consciente de qué está pasando ahí fuera, de la magnitud de la pandemia, del esfuerzo colectivo que estamos haciendo. Los vecinos vuelven a sus casas, cierran las ventanas, y yo me siento en el muro de una de las salidas de las chimeneas. Me cuelgan los pies, echo la cabeza atrás, y dejo que el sol me caliente la piel. Me relajo en esa posición un par de minutos, hasta que los brazos me duelen.  
No soy la única que está disfrutando de su azotea. Después de empezar a subir tantas tardes, empiezo a reconocer a algunos vecinos habituales, aunque todavía de vez en cuando aparece alguno nuevo. A mi derecha hay una señora que se sube una silla y una revista: estoy convencida de que está huyendo de su casa y buscando un rato de tranquilidad. Siguiendo la línea de la manzana, un chico sube justo antes de las siete y media con un juego de pesas. No las usa mucho, pero intenta mantener una conversación con dos compañeras de piso que suben justo después de los aplausos para hacer un poco de yoga. Cuando él se va, es obvio que no solo son compañeras de piso. No he vuelto a ver a los niños de las pistolas de agua.  
Y luego estoy yo, que subo a veces sola, a veces acompaña de un chico que no me tocaba. Me paso media hora, o una hora, sentada en este murito, simplemente respirando aire, mirando al horizonte y dejando pasar el tiempo. No hago nada, solo disfruto del lugar y del momento.  
Antes de que empiece a hacer frío, Frank aparece en la azotea. No se ha abrigado a pesar de la hora que es.  
—¿Qué tal la entrevista?  
Lleva las manos dentro de los bolsillos, deambula sin rumbo por la azotea. Está guapísimo con la luz dorada de antes de anochecer.  
—Lo normal. Ha estado bien, supongo.  
—¿De qué hablasteis?  
—De lo que está hablando todo el mundo estos días: qué estoy haciendo, cómo lo estoy llevando, qué haré cuando termine la cuarentena...  
—¿Les contaste que haces carreras ilegales por la noche?  
Tiene una sonrisa amplia, relajada y sincera. No sé quién brilla más, el sol o él.  
—Primera lección de ser entrevistado: nunca lo puedes contar todo. Tienes que guardarte cosas solo para ti.  
Me ayuda a bajar del murito y volvemos a la casa antes de que empiece a hacer frío.


	14. Chapter 14

Hace días que no duermo en mi cama. No hemos vuelto a salir a la calle más que para correr por las mañanas y comprar comida y ya he perdido por completo la noción del tiempo. Sin la ayuda de un calendario no tengo ni idea de qué día es. Podríamos volver a estar en marzo como terminando mayo, porque ya no tenemos ninguna referencia a la que agarrarnos. No tenemos motivos para salir, y dentro de casa, aunque estamos disfrutando de cada día, intentamos hacer cosas variadas y no dejarnos arrasar por una rutina de pereza de sofá. Aún así el tiempo es un concepto demasiado abstracto. Por lo que leo en redes sociales, no solamente nos ocurre a nosotros: no dejo de leer comentarios que se sorprenden de que estemos viendo pasar el mes así de rápido, de los que dicen que no pueden creer que sea todavía abril, y también estoy viendo a conocidos y amigos míos empezar a sufrir ansiedad o insomnio después de tantas semanas encerrados. Las estadísticas del avance de la pandemia, en España al menos, empiezan a ser optimistas. El confinamiento allí está funcionando, parece que están consiguiendo controlar al virus. En Nueva York todavía no, y los números que leemos en cada informe son peores que los anteriores.

Hay días que todos recordamos porque marcan nuestra vida. En los acontecimientos históricos la gente recuerda dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo cuando ocurrieron. Mi abuela recordaba perfectamente con quién estaba cuando vieron la caída del muro de Berlín. Yo misma recuerdo qué estaba haciendo durante el ataque terrorista a las Torres Gemelas, sin sospechar que 20 años después estaría a pocos metros de donde se grabaron todas esas imágenes.  
El 10 de abril será otro día que recordaré siempre. Las redes sociales de Nueva York empezaron a zumbar a media mañana. Los amigos de Frank empezaron a inundar los chats. Encendimos la tele, y siempre recordaré dónde estaba y con quién estaba el día que se descubrieron las fosas comunes de Nueva York.  
No nos lo podíamos creer. En una zanja larguísima, unos hombres vestidos con monos blancos y con las caras y cabezas tapadas, echan tierra por encima de decenas de ataúdes de pino sin tratar, sin adornos, sin nombres; apilados, unos encima de los otros. Un dron los ha encontrado y los graba sin que ellos lo sepan.  
Pierdo la cuenta de las veces que vemos el vídeo. Sé que no decimos nada porque no podemos decir nada. No hay palabras que podamos elegir. El vídeo tiene varios cortes y lo vemos en bucle. Una excavadora moviendo los ataúdes, formando dos filas, pegándolos los unos a los otros. Los hombres echando tierra, los hombres preparando barreras con planchas de madera para que sujeten el peso y con el tiempo no se derrumben y provoquen un deslizamiento.  
Y eso está ocurriendo aquí, en Hart Island, a las afueras de la ciudad. Están enterrando sin nombre, sin familia, sin despedida, a nuestros vecinos. A gente que vivió y murió dentro de los límites de Nueva York. Gente con la que posiblemente me crucé hace apenas un mes, caminando por las avenidas y buscando los monumentos. Los ataúdes no tienen distintivos, no se sabe quiénes son, no tienen tiempo de averiguarlo. Son demasiados.  
Me cuesta un rato entender la magnitud de lo que está ocurriendo aquí al lado, al otro lado de la calle, en cada una de las ambulancias que de vez en cuando pasan atronando con las sirenas. Los aplausos y la tranquilidad de las calles nos han distraído: estamos viviendo en el centro de un horror, una pesadilla que está arrasando la ciudad. Yo resisto, subida a la azotea aplaudiendo y sonriendo a mis vecinos, pero hay miles de personas que no. Para miles de personas esto no pasará, no volverán, nada estará bien.  
Frank intenta restarle gravedad al asunto: Hart Island se usa desde hace mucho para enterrar los cadáveres no reclamados por ninguna familia. Pero sabe que es un consuelo vacío y lo hace sin convicción: dentro de cada una de esas cajas hay una persona, que tuvo una familia, que tuvo una vida, que se ha muerto ahogado rodeado de médicos exhaustos. Normalmente Hart Island acoge a todos los que la ciudad y la sociedad les ha fallado en vida, y les da un lugar en muerte. Pero hoy es un sitio totalmente diferente: es donde los políticos que llevan días discutiendo, que son incapaces de abastecer a los hospitales, que se están robando material los unos a los otros, que ni siquiera son capaces de escuchar a las autoridades médicas para darnos unas pautas claras sobre cómo combatir la pandemia y cómo cumplir de manera segura con el confinamiento; es donde todos esos políticos están intentando esconder sus vergüenzas. Toda esa gente ha muerto por la incompetencia y falta de previsión de un puñado de hombres que, cuando los necesitábamos, no estuvieron a la altura.  
El virus entró en Estados Unidos dos meses después de anunciarse en China. Empezó a contagiarse y colapsar Europa mucho antes. Y aún así empezaron su cuarentena dos semanas después de España, tres después de Italia. Lo vieron venir y decidieron no hacer nada. Entró en la ciudad, se alimentó de todos nuestros vecinos y se negaron a hacer nada al respeto.  
Hoy hay 10.000 positivos más que ayer, solo dentro de la ciudad. Los muertos se pueden contar por miles.  
No encontramos palabras, mientras lo informativos cambian de vídeo y pasan a otros que vienen a mostrar lo mismo. El horror y la soledad de la muerte, la pesadilla de dejar de ser una persona para convertirse en un número anónimo más en una pandemia. Ser carne abandonada, que es lo mismo a no ser nada.  
Me ruedan lágrimas por la cara, durante un rato, en silencio. Creo que a Frank también. Estamos como en shock, no podemos seguir mirando pero tampoco podemos hacer nada para apagar la televisión o cambiar de canal. 

Hace tres días estábamos patinando y gritando por la calle, riendo con los amigos, divirtiéndonos y desafiando al confinamiento. Era una broma, era una aventura más. He llegado a pensar que las órdenes de encerrarse en casa me beneficiaban, ya que podía pasar más tiempo con Frank. Me dio rabia no poder seguir visitando la ciudad.  
Hemos sido tan imprudentes, tan irresponsables. Mientras Frank compartía miradas de complicidad con sus amigos al presentarme, la gente que está dentro de esos ataúdes luchaban por respirar y los médicos tenían que decidir quién podía pelear con un ventilador y quién tenía cuenta atrás. Mientras Frank y yo nos despertábamos hechos un lío de sábanas y brazos después del apagón, cientos de familias encendían el móvil y encontraban las llamadas del hospital.  
La culpa me escuece como no me había escocido nunca. No soy responsable de lo que le ha pasado a toda esa gente. Yo no hubiera podido prevenirlo. Me he quedado en casa y me he aferrado a que la tormenta pasaría, en que los hospitales soportarían el vendaval y toda esa gente podría volver a sus casas. Aplaudimos para darles ánimos a los trabajadores de los hospitales un día más, les decimos que queda un día menos. Pero no estamos más cerca del final de lo que estábamos a mediados de marzo. Los médicos tienen que resistir sin una fecha de meta. Les necesitamos para mucho más que una maratón.  
Yo llevo en esta ciudad menos de dos meses. Conozco apenas las calles principales y es un lugar extraño para mí. Me ha acogido y me ha fascinado desde el primer momento, pero no significa nada aún. Frank lleva aquí toda su vida. No quiso irse cuando todo el mundo huyó; me dijo que esta ciudad era su casa y no iba a abandonarla. Y ahora la misma ciudad que lo acogió a él de pequeño, que le dio sus primeros trabajos y que le ha visto crecer está abandonando a sus propios habitantes. Él forma parte de la ciudad que deja morir, que acumula cadáveres en una zanja en una isla, a escondidas, a pulso y con una pala. Él forma parte de todos los que han muerto y que se van sin una despedida, en un ataúd sin nombre, después de la soledad del hospital.  
Hace más de media hora que ninguno dice nada. Me arden los ojos de frotármelos, me duelen las piernas de reprimir el impulso que tengo de salir corriendo. Quiero que se acabe esta pesadilla, que vuelva todo a la normalidad. Quiero volver a la tranquilidad de ser cinco de marzo, de caminar por la quinta avenida con la cámara de fotos en una mano y el mapa abierto en el móvil en otra.  
Me levanto y me voy al cuarto de baño. Me encierro con una toalla, con un libro, no sé siquiera lo que cojo de la habitación. Frank necesita espacio y esta es una casa muy pequeña. Si siempre quiero dejarle con sus plazos y sus espacios, sé que hoy es más importante que nunca. Cuando necesite salgo, sabe dónde estoy.  
Pero su ciudad se ha convertido en una fosa común y necesita tiempo para procesarlo.


	15. Chapter 15

No todos los días pueden ser buenos, pero tampoco podemos dejar que todos los días sean malos. Las estadísticas de la pandemia en Nueva York siguen siendo aterradoras, y estamos hundidos desde que vimos el vídeo de Hart Island. Durante las primeras horas nos dejamos arrastrar por el pesimismo, por el horror que vemos y que está ocurriendo un poco más allá de las paredes de este mismo edificio. Esa noche duermo en mi cama, para darle a Frank la posibilidad de estar un rato a solas.  
Pero después de dos días apagado, centrado de más en las noticias que vienen de fuera y hundiendo los ojos después de cada ambulancia que escuchamos pasar por una de las calles cercanas, tengo que hacer algo. Hundirnos no va a ayudar a nadie, y no podemos pasarnos todo lo que nos quede de pandemia (que, por lo que sabemos, podría a durar hasta septiembre o hasta 2022) arrastrando los pies.  
Le animo a desconectar de las noticias. Le propongo cosas diferentes que hacer. Vemos una película de las que yo digo que son muy malas y él dice que no, pero no recalco todas las cosas que creo que la hacen ridícula. Subimos a la azotea y criticamos a las otras personas que vemos desde allí arriba. Les inventamos unas vidas secretas y narramos sus pensamientos. Casi vuelve a sonreír.  
Él se hizo cargo de mí la primera semana, cuando la ansiedad me bloqueó. Ahora me toca a mí.  
—Mañana volvemos a salir a correr por la mañana —le anuncio, abrazada a él en la azotea—. Tenemos que hacer ese esfuerzo. ¿Crees que te sentaría bien salir un poco más a la calle? Así haces algunos de esos recados que estamos posponiendo. Lleva guantes y mascarilla, y no te acerques a nadie. Yo creo que lo necesitas. Al menos un par de veces. ¿Qué piensas?  
Asiente, y sabe que es lo correcto. No podemos seguir regodeándonos en el sufrimiento vacío, dejándonos llevar sin hacer nada. No ayudamos a nadie y solo nos perjudicamos a nosotros mismos. Necesita algo más en lo que pensar que no sea quedarse en casa lacerándose con las noticias que no dejan de aparecer en todas las pantallas.  
Después de cenar nos arrebujamos en el sofá.  
—Mañana tengo otra entrevista —me dice sin emoción. Sé que cuando llegue el momento sacará todo su carisma y su sonrisa encantadora y nadie notará cómo se siente realmente.  
—¿A qué hora? ¿Otra vez a media tarde?  
Vuelvo a sentir que se siente incómodo, y la idea me hace sentir incómoda a mí también.  
—Yo no quiero esconderte... —empieza, pero le interrumpo:  
—Lo sé. No me estás escondiendo —no sé cómo decirle que no me importa—. No te preocupes por eso, de verdad.  
—Es pronto para decirles nada. No sabes cómo puede ser. La gente suele ser agradable, pero los medios, los periodistas, son deshumanizantes —parece que tiene preparado lo que quiere decir, así que le dejo seguir— y no quiero eso para ti. No quiero esconderte, porque estoy seguro de que la gente, en cuanto te conozca, te va a adorar. Pero algunos se te echarán encima y te hipervigilarán y no vale la pena. Al menos de momento —parece que me lo suplica—. Mientras no vemos cómo sigue esto y qué pasa. Porque ahora todo es fantástico. Estamos aquí solos, con el mundo parado alrededor y esto es precioso. Pero en algún momento te volverás a España y todavía no sé qué querrás hacer entonces.  
Tiene razón: tendré que irme, recuperar mi trabajo, recuperar mi piso, volver a mis amigas, volver lo que antes era mi vida. Poner un océano de por medio con él y Nueva York. ¿Qué haré entonces?  
—Tengo miedo —le confieso en un susurro. Me mira diciéndome que está de acuerdo conmigo. Estos días tenemos miedo por muchas cosas—. Tengo miedo de irme y no aguantarlo; de que todo cambie. Tengo miedo de que a partir de ahora me trates diferente. Mientras, ahí fuera la gente muere por decenas y me siento tontísima por estar pensando en estas cosas.  
—No quiero estropearlo —pega su frente a la mía y le acaricio el pelo. Lo tiene más largo que de costumbre y empieza a rizársele detrás de las orejas; vaya detalle para descubrir en este momento. Coge aire y sigue—. No voy a tratarte diferente, pero cuando te vayas sí que va a ser diferente. No sé qué va a pasar. Tengo miedo de decepcionarte.  
Quiero decirle que jamás podrá decepcionarme, pero no sé si es una promesa que podemos hacer aún. Nos conocemos mucho pero a la vez nos conocemos poco. Nos quedan muchas cosas por vivir que todavía no sabemos, pero esas cosas todavía están lejos.  
—¿Podemos preocuparnos por eso después? —le pido. Cada vez que abre los ojos y me mira me consuelo en ellos, tienen algo que me aporta una paz infinita—. No quiero preocuparme por lo que pueda pasar dentro de semanas o meses. No quiero enfrentarme a problemas a los que todavía no he llegado. Aquí y ahora soy feliz. Quiero aprovechar el momento, vivirlo contigo y aquí. ¿Puedo? —se libra de mis manos y me abraza, envolviéndome entera, hundiendo la cara en mi hombro.  
Levanto un poco la voz y me siento más confiada, soy capaz de decirle con una voz más segura  
—Y mañana, y pasado, y todos los días que hagan falta, hasta que estemos seguros, diles que estás solo durante el confinamiento. De verdad que lo entiendo —lo aparto y vuelvo a agarrarle la cara con las dos manos— y lo apoyo —le doy un beso en la nariz.  
Asiente casi imperceptiblemente sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Vuelve a sonreír. El mundo, esta situación histórica excepcional, nos ha regalado unas semanas de tranquilidad. El mundo se ha parado para permitirnos tener estos días a solas, para poder explorarnos y conocernos. Hemos vivido relaciones que se hicieron imposibles por culpa de obligaciones que escapaban a nuestro control; sabemos que esta oportunidad es única. No sabemos cuándo durará, pero no ganamos nada rindiéndonos antes de empezar. El mundo se ha parado para darnos una oportunidad. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es aprovecharla.

**...**

Hay otra conversación que tenemos pendiente, y que no parece que él vaya a sacar. Pero hay cosas que tengo que saber, aunque puede que no me gusten.  
—Hace un tiempo me dijiste —empiezo dando un rodeo— que estabas conociendo a una chica. Y parecía que te gustaba bastante. Te hacía feliz.  
Resopla, o suspira, o hace algo intermedio. No dice nada, así que sigo:  
—Solo necesito saber si estoy metiéndome en medio... qué esperas de mí, qué puedo esperar yo, no sé. Todo eso.  
Levanta los ojos al techo, pensativo, buscando las palabras.  
—¿Te dije quién era?  
—No.  
—¿Por qué no lo preguntaste?  
Arruga la nariz, sonríe.  
No puede ser.  
Soy tontísima.  
Abro la boca con indignación, no sé si dramatizando o porque lo siento de verdad.  
—¿Y cómo no me dices nada?  
—En mi defensa, pensé que estaba mintiendo, que solo lo dije para despistar y para que no me hicieran preguntas. Cuando lo dije pensé que me lo estaba inventando; durante un tiempo pensé de verdad que era mentira, pero luego me di cuenta de que a lo mejor sí había dicho la verdad. Me hacía demasiada ilusión que fueras a venir a Nueva York, no era normal. Tenerte por aquí, no se sentía como algo normal.  
—Y yo pensando que estabas hablando con ella por el móvil todo el día —me exaspera—, con cuidado para no molestaros.  
—¿Hablando con ella? ¿Cuándo?  
—Durante las primeras semanas que estuve aquí. No dejabas de mirar el móvil y sonreír y yo di por supuesto que estabas hablando con ella.  
—Eran mis amigos —hace un gesto para restarle importancia—. Llevaban tiempo metiéndome conmigo, desde que supieron que venías. Los primeros días no dejaron de mandarme mensajes haciendo bromas. Intenté convencerlos de que solo éramos amigos, pero no me creyeron. Cuando lo de Marina todavía estaba muy reciente, dejé de fijarme en chicas, no me interesaba ligar, había perdido todas las ganas de conocer a nadie más, pensé que solo estaba muy bien; todas esas cosas que se dicen después de una ruptura. No me creyeron. Y luego un día, estabas en la cocina, con harina hasta los codos, los cascos puestos y bailando porque pensabas que yo no estaba mirando y me di cuenta de que mis amigos tenían razón y era yo el que se equivocaba.  
Se encoge de hombros. Como si esta revelación no significase nada. Estoy atónita.  
—¿Y tú cuándo te diste cuenta de que era maravilloso y no podías dejar de sacarme fotos? —me pincha.  
Pero tengo que pararme un momento a pensarlo. Vine a Nueva York convencida de verdad de que éramos amigos y lo íbamos a seguir siendo. Nunca pensé que esto podía llegar a pasar.  
A lo largo de los meses que nos conocemos, he tenido varios momentos de quedarme aturdida por Frank. El primero fue nada más conocernos, la primera vez que hablamos. Pensé "guau, un hombre que acepta que una mujer lo corrija en internet, este es de los buenos", pero luego lo olvidé. La noche siguiente a dejar a David definitivamente, cuando pasó horas a mi lado, no dejándome llamarle, consolándome, asegurándome que había hecho lo correcto; esa mañana me desperté con más ánimo del que debería y había una parte de mi conciencia que sabía que había sido gracias a él. El día fue terrible, pero cada vez que pensaba en todo lo apoyada que me sentía, sonreía. También recuerdo el momento en el que necesité huir de mi casa, de mi ciudad, de España, poner muchos kilómetros entre David y todo lo que conocía y Frank me dijo "vente, te llevo a conocer Nueva York"; y de repente no pareció una absoluta locura: el momento en el que entendí que confiaba tantísimo en él como para hacerlo.  
Dudo de escoger entre varios momentos, porque ninguno fue definitivo. Así que le digo la verdad, el punto en el que supe que estaba ocurriendo algo más:  
—Pintándote con luz cuando nos quedamos sin electricidad.  
Pone los ojos en blanco, pero no va a conseguir otra respuesta. Le he sacado muchas fotos a escondidas, quizás más de las que era consciente que sacaba; me hace sonreír desde hace mucho tiempo y he cruzado un océano para pasar con él tres semanas en otro continente. Pero no sé cuál es la línea que separa la amistad y la confianza de lo que tenemos ahora. Ahora además tengo ganas de agarrarle de la cara, de dejarme besar o de acariciarle el pelo. Pero sigue siendo Frank y sigo siendo yo; seguimos siendo nosotros. Ahora me abraza en la cocina y me recuesto contra él en el sofá cuando vemos sus documentales, pero no siento que hayamos cambiado. Y no sé si esa línea es tan importante, al menos para mí; al menos para nosotros.  
—Me sacabas muchas fotos antes de eso —quiere que confiese, pero le he dicho la verdad.  
Me encojo de hombros. Pero él, para apoyar su argumento, se acerca mi ordenador y abre la carpeta donde guardo las fotos que he hecho estas semanas pasadas.  
Tiene razón; son muchas fotos. Pero es que él sale guapísimo y mis fotos son buenísimas. Qué otra cosa podía haber hecho.


	16. Chapter 16

Me he acostumbrado a subir a la azotea a la hora de los aplausos. Estiro las piernas durante un rato, veo a los vecinos seguir con sus vidas, hacemos un poco de ruido y me da el aire fresco. Frank a veces me acompaña, otras prefiere quedarse abajo. Él pasa más rato en la calle corriendo por las mañanas, y creo que intenta equilibrarlo. No tiene por qué hacerlo, pero también creo que un rato solos a cada uno nos viene bien. Nuestros silencios son cómodos y podemos pasar horas en la misma habitación sin hablar, pero no es lo mismo.  
Hoy, mis amigas desde España solo repiten una cosa: cumplimos cuarenta días en cuarentena. Es decir, la experiencia real, el encierro terrible que le da nombre al aislamiento, ya lo hemos pasado. Y todavía no sabemos cuándo vamos a volver a una vida normal, ni siquiera cuándo empezaremos a salir otra vez a la calle. No lo saben ellas desde Europa, y desde luego, no lo sabemos en Nueva York.  
Me subo el móvil y me dedico a grabarles vídeos de la puesta de sol, de la vida que ocurre en silencio y casi en secreto en los tejados. Hablamos durante un rato, y me siento en el murito de la chimenea a dejar pasar el tiempo. Sin contaminación estamos teniendo unos atardeceres espectaculares, llenos de colores que jamás había visto en el cielo. A estas horas me gusta sentarme aquí e ir viendo cómo las sombras se alargan hasta desaparecer, notar cómo el ladrillo que lleva recibiendo calor durante todo el día empieza a expulsarlo.  
Hay una cosa que echo profundamente de menos en Nueva York: las estrellas. En casa, incluso en mi pequeña ciudad, se ven estrellas. Los planetas, al menos. Si hay una buena noche, desde un piso alto, se pueden llegar a ver constelaciones. Incluso confinada, Nueva York tiene tantísima luz a nivel de suelo que es imposible ver nada en el cielo. Ni siquiera de noche llega a ser negro del todo, y si hay nubes estas reflejan una luz anaranjada artificial. Antes había muchas luces de aviones acercándose a alguno de los aeropuertos, pero con el tráfico aéreo al mínimo, ni siquiera podemos ver eso.  
El sol se esconde, el cielo se va apagando y yo sigo sin bajar a casa. Hace fresco pero no frío. Estoy a gusto, en paz. Hoy es uno de esos días en los que todo lo hago a cámara lenta, no puedo concentrarme en nada y solo me dejo llevar.  
Frank aparece en la azotea, abrigado con una chaqueta de punto.  
—Todavía estás aquí —asiento con una media sonrisa. No tengo mucho que decir—. Estaba preocupado.  
—Solo estoy relajada.  
Se apoya en el muro a mi lado. Le paso un brazo por encima de los hombros.  
—Le he pedido un favor a un amigo —empieza a contarme—. Estaba esperando a que bajases para irnos.  
—¿Vamos a salir? —pregunto—. ¿A la calle?  
—En la calle no vamos a estar mucho rato —me promete—. Y a donde vamos hace semanas que no pasa nadie. No hay riesgo. Pero quería enseñarte algo y no quiero esperar más.  
Bajo del murito con un salto y me toco los brazos. Están fríos. No parece que vaya a ser una noche muy primaveral.  
—¿Tengo que abrigarme?  
—Iremos en coche. Y luego estaremos bajo techo. Pero podemos pasar por casa a coger una chaqueta.  
Le digo que no importa. Ya trae las llaves del coche en la mano.  
—Me olvidé de añadirlo a la lista cuando estabas planificando venir. No pensé que te fuese a interesar, pero luego vi que te gustaban tanto los museos que pensé que por qué no. Y ahora no hay nadie. Un conocido se va a dejar un par de puertas abiertas y me ha dicho que él va a estar ocupado sin prestarle mucha atención a las cámaras de seguridad. Si no tocamos nada no debería haber problema.  
—¿Vas a colarnos en un museo, Frank? ¿Como en una película de espías?  
—No exactamente... —ve mis ojos de cachorrito—, bueno, si quieres, sí, lo hacemos como espías.  
—¿Y dónde vamos a ir? ¿Es un favor muy grande el que dejas debiendo?  
—No creo que me pida mucho. Supongo que con una felicitación de cumpleaños a su sobrino será suficiente —sonríe ampliamente, presumiendo, aprovechándose de ser famoso por una vez.  
Creo que es la primera vez que le veo darse cuenta del poder que puede ejercer sobre la gente. Normalmente le sorprende que la gente lo reconozca y le cuesta aceptar cumplidos. A veces creo que él solo quiere ejercer su trabajo como si fuera un trabajo más, y que la parte de la fama, los fans, los medios y las giras de promoción son algo de lo que podría prescindir.  
Estoy desorientada cuando aparca el coche. Estamos al borde de Central Park, pero es tan grande que no puedo imaginar a qué altura podemos estar.  
Salimos del coche y no entramos en el parque, sino que lo dejamos a izquierda. No hay ni un alma en la calle, y aún así camino encogida, sabiendo que estamos haciendo algo mal. Que vamos a hacer muchas cosas mal, porque estoy segura de que vamos a colarnos en algún edificio en el que no deberíamos estar. Como predijo, nos cruzamos con una puerta baja, una verja hierro negro, que se abre así como Frank le apoya la mano encima.  
Caminamos por una carretera de adoquines, los árboles de unos jardines nos tapan de los posibles ojos indiscretos y chivatos de los edificios de los alrededores. La carretera gira y entonces puedo ver la entrada al edificio que vamos a asaltar esta noche: el Museo Americano de Historia Natural.  
Espero que el conocido de Frank tenga muchos sobrinos.  
Nos encontramos con otra puerta que también está abierta cuando Frank la empuja. Esta no hace ruido, aunque los jardines que adornan la entrada hubieran tapado el sonido.  
Atravesamos las puertas de cristal y no me puedo creer dónde estoy. Los dos solos. Sin nadie más. En un lugar como este, uno de los museos naturales más importantes del mundo.  
Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda al darme cuenta de que aquí cerca, no sé exactamente donde, hay un Tiranosaurio Rex real reconstruido y expuesto. Espero que no esté en esta planta, y sobre todo, espero no encontrármelo sin querer en la oscuridad.  
Frank echa a caminar, sin prisa pero sin pausa. Sabe hacia dónde vamos, y yo le acompaño. No dejo de mirar a mi alrededor, deseando tener más tiempo para poder observarlo todo con detenimiento. Pero parece que el plan no era solamente entrar, sino que quiere enseñarme algo.  
Me doy cuenta de que estamos bajo una esfera gigante, que me recuerda al Atomium de Bruselas. Abajo, rodeando el espacio bajo ella, hay paneles con luces encendidas, que desde lejos parecen constelaciones. Subimos al primer piso por las escaleras, y no necesito leer el cartel de la puerta para saber que sí eran constelaciones: estamos en la parte del Planetario del museo.  
Cruzamos la tercera puerta que se abre para nosotros esta noche, y nos encontramos en un enorme teatro. Pero no es una sala de teatro normal: los asientos están colocados en círculo alrededor de una esfera de que la que salen chorros de luz y el escenario no está delante: está encima.  
Me señala unos asientos y me siento con él.  
—En Nueva York hay estrellas, pero hay que saber dónde buscarlas.  
Alguien, en algún lugar del museo, sabe que estamos aquí y dónde, porque la bola de luz empieza a moverse. La pantalla semiesférica sobre nuestras cabezas empieza a mostrar un atardecer. Los bordes todavía tienen el tono anaranjado del sol al ponerse, y las primeras estrellas empiezan a aparecer. Las mismas estrellas que si estuviera en la terraza de mi casa, una noche de primavera. La luna asoma por el este, menguante, casi nueva. Aparecen Venus, Mercurio, Arturo en lo alto. Intento señalarle las estrellas y planetas que van apareciendo y antes de que nos demos cuenta, una mancha blanca recorre de lado a lado la pantalla.  
—Y esa es la Vía Láctea. Estamos ahí dentro —le digo mientras se me encoge el estómago. Es tan grande. El mismo infinito encima de nosotros.  
Pasamos muchos minutos allí abajo, viendo cómo poco a poco aparecen más puntos blancos en el cielo, a medida que nuestros ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad. Quizás estamos más de una hora. La pantalla se llena de estrellas; algunas titilan y otras permanecen quietas.  
La bola proyectora se mueve, y destaca algunas constelaciones. Aparecen los nombres de las estrellas al lado de estas, y empieza a sonar música. Suave, tranquila, relajante. Una voz en off nos explica cómo es mirar el cielo a simple vista y nos hace un rápido paseo por la noche del hemisferio norte en primavera: qué estamos viendo y qué veremos durante el verano.  
Después de que la voz se apague, no quiero moverme del asiento. Sigo fascinada con lo que acabamos de ver. Tiene que ser mucho más tarde que la medianoche y me siento cansada pero tampoco creo que pudiera dormir; las maravillas de lo que acabo de ver me llenan de adrenalina y energía.  
Cuando me tumbo en cama, no quiero mirar el reloj. Tampoco quiero mirar por la ventana, desde la que solo se puede ver una capa de nubes naranjas reflejando las luces de las farolas.  
No dejo de pensar en la Vía Láctea. Cada uno de esos puntos está tan cerca entre ellos como de nosotros. Muchas de las estrellas que hemos visto están muertas y no lo sabemos porque están tan lejos que todavía su luz no ha llegado hasta nosotros. Si un ser vivo inteligente en una de esas galaxias mirase con un telescopio hacia la Tierra, vería a los dinosaurios, vería la Tierra hace miles de años, no como somos ahora. Así de enorme es el universo.  
Ahí fuera, fuera de nuestro pequeño punto azul pálido, hay infinitos millones de años luz de nada, de materia y de incógnitas. Dentro de la inmensidad del infinito, he encontrado a Frank. Hemos coincidido en el mismo sitio en el único momento de la Historia en el que sabemos que, frente a un virus, podemos protegernos aislándonos. Somos un cúmulo de casualidades. Que él exista, que yo exista. Que estuviéramos aquí y ahora, es una consecuencia de infinitas casualidades, y aunque ahora mismo él lo es todo para mí, nosotros no somos nada para el universo.  
Y a pesar de eso, seguimos aquí.


	17. Chapter 17

Escucho que se abre la puerta de la casa a mis espaldas.  
—Ponte bien la mascarilla —le digo a Frank sin girarme, sentada a la mesa delante del ordenador.  
—¿Cómo sabes que la llevo mal? —no hace falta verlo para saber que está arrugando la frente. Le escucho la voz sin la distorsión de la mascarilla; es decir, yo tenía razón.  
Me aparto de la pantalla del ordenador y le dejo ver las fotos que tengo abiertas. Aparece él, con la misma ropa con la que ha salido de casa; una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones vaqueros y la mascarilla mal colocada en la cara. A mí me resulta gracioso, pero es evidente que a él no.  
—Te has encontrado con un paparazzi. Están subidas de hace unos minutos, no pueden haberlas hecho hace mucho más tiempo.  
Se inclina sobre la mesa y escudriña el fondo de las fotos.  
—¿Y eso dónde es? Esta vez no los vi, se me han escapado.  
—Por la profundidad que veo en la foto —de repente me parece útil saber de objetivos y lentes— podría estar saca con un teleobjetivo. Deforman mucho la sensación de profundidad, podría estar muy lejos de ti. Al otro lado la manzana, por ejemplo.  
—Joder —es lo único que dice antes de irse a su habitación.  
La ciudad tiene mil ojos. Y sin apenas gente en la calle, es mucho más fácil que te encuentren.

**…**

La llamada de la embajada llega a mediados de mayo.  
—Como le dijimos cuando nos pusimos en contacto —me dice una voz monótona y con un profundo acento estadounidense. Sesea un poco. Pero le interrumpo:  
—Conmigo nunca se han puesto en contacto.  
—¿No? —la voz deja de ser monótona por la sorpresa—. Deje que lo compruebe...  
Resulta que la embajada tenía que haberme localizado y contactado durante la primera semana del estado de alarma en España. Hubo un error, marcaron mal el número o se olvidaron, porque esa llamada nunca llegó. Como nunca los necesité (tenía alojamiento, compañía y guía) no les llamé yo. Leí noticias de gente repatriada; gente repatriada pronto, de manera eficiente y contenta y agradecida; gente repatriada tarde, en malas condiciones, sin información, enfadada y frustrada. Yo no necesitaba volver a casa con urgencia, estaba acomodada aquí, mi visado de turista y los estados de alarma en los dos países me daban margen para permanecer aquí sin preocupaciones. Lo dejé correr. Di por supuesto que la embajada no tenía que preocuparse por mí y volvería en otro avión turístico, tal y como vine. Cuando los aviones retomasen las líneas regulares.  
La trabajadora de la embajada se deshace en disculpas y luego me cuenta que les han avisado desde el gobierno que van a permitir aterrizar vuelos de nuevo a partir del 1 de junio; los turísticos tardarán todavía un poco más, pero los españoles en el extranjero ya deberíamos volver. Están preparando un vuelo destino Madrid desde Nueva York para ese mismo día, y que mi permiso de visita se agota poco tiempo después; debería subirme a él. Lo dice educadamente, pero hay una orden velada tras sus palabras, un imperativo burocrático contra el que ella no puede hacer nada y yo no puedo protestar.  
Ya tengo fecha de vuelta a España.  
Me quedo de pie unos minutos, mientras observo a Frank, concentrado en su ordenador, antes de traducirle la conversación que acabo de tener.

Por si la burocracia no era suficiementemente persuasiva, esa tarde me llega un email de mi jefa. Con la apertura de fronteras a finales de junio nos necesita a todas de vuelta en el trabajo. Finalmente no nos va a despedir y el próximo mes retomamos la actividad todas las trabajadoras, porque las estimaciones dicen que tendremos clientes suficientes. Se ha quedado mucho papeleo por hacer y clientes por atender, de los que cancelaron las vacaciones de verano. Y hay que preparar una temporada basada en el turismo rural y nacional.  
En el email enumera una lista de precauciones y medidas que tendremos que tomar cuando volvamos a la oficina, pero ninguna de ellas podría importarme menos. Mascarillas, mamparas, geles desinfectantes, horas intempestivas para ir a trabajar escalonadas; me voy olvidando de todos los detalles a medida que los voy leyendo.  
Es hora de volver a la normalidad. A la nueva normalidad. A lo que sea.  
Así que el 1 de junio es mi último día en Nueva York. Me quedan dos semanas aquí. Algunos de los condados están empezando a levantar las medidas de confinamiento, pero la ciudad todavía no. Hay gente en la calle pidiendo que se reabran negocios y parques, pero el gobierno municipal todavía no ha dado el paso. Los hospitales siguen llenos, la curva de las estadísticas no baja. En España empiezan a respirar, pero aquí todavía les queda todavía mucho que resistir.  
Parece que me iré de Nueva York sin terminar ninguna de las dos listas que me traje en la maleta.


	18. Chapter 18

Me quedan muy pocas noches en la gran ciudad; dos, de hecho. Me quedan muy pocas horas de poder estar acompañada antes de empezar el aislamiento obligatorio de catorce días en mi habitación en mi piso alquilado, donde no podré tener contacto ni siquiera con mi compañera de piso y mi jefa vendrá a pasarme trabajo por debajo de la puerta, como si fuera el lobo enseñando la patita de oveja.  
Por eso no me resisto cuando Frank hace otro plan fuera de casa. Me queda demasiado poco tiempo de relativa libertad, de sentir aire fresco que no sea el estancado del callejón al que da la ventana de mi cuarto en España. Y mucho menos de tener vida social, aunque sean solo sus amigos, aunque sea unos lejos de otros, aunque sea saltándonos las normas y entrando en un bar que lleva cerrado más de un mes.  
En la lista que me hizo Frank, me mandó apuntar "las azoteas de Brooklyn", pero no nos vamos tan lejos. También es un bar en una azotea, y también estamos de noche, allí arriba, iluminados con focos y con guirnaldas de bombillas que cruzan de un lado a otro. Me siento dentro el skyline de Manhattan, como en el piso mil, y a nuestro lado, a pocos metros, tenemos algunos de los edificios más impresionantes que he visto de cerca en mi vida. Altos, grandes, verticales, gigantescos, imperturbables, llenos de pequeñas luces.  
La terraza es grande. Nos han preparado unos bancos alrededor de una mesa, separados tanto unos de otros que no tendremos problemas para cumplir las distancias de seguridad. Una camarera nos trajo botellas, vasos, hielo, y luego desapareció dentro del bar. Me hace sentir incómoda haber hecho venir a una persona para trabajar para nosotros, pero me voy a dejar consentir por una vez.  
Suena música ambiente, pero no veo los altavoces por los que sale. No hay tráfico abajo; nosotros es lo único que escuchamos en la inmensidad de esta jungla de acero, cristal y cemento.  
Es una noche cálida. La primavera vino y se fue mientras estábamos confinados en casa. No hemos visto las flores, no hemos sentido la última noche fría de este año. Me siento en el banco, con el brazo de Frank alrededor de los hombros mientras llevo una de las pocas camisetas de manga corta que me traje. Contaba con haberme ido hace dos meses, mucho antes de que se terminase el frío. No tengo ropa para estas temperaturas.  
Por primera vez veo las caras enteras de los amigos de Frank: el día que salimos a patinar por las calles, parece que fue hace mil años, todos llevábamos mascarillas. Son jóvenes, son ruidosos, son como él, excesivos en los gestos y expresivos, pero son indudablemente agradables y carismáticos. Empiezo a recordar que pertenecen a otra cultura, que tienen otras costumbres (después de convivir dos meses con Frank esas pequeñas diferencias habían desaparecido) y me cuesta entender un par de los gestos que hacen, un par de entonaciones; pero pronto también recuerdan que yo soy de fuera. Preguntan sinceramente por España, recuerdan las veces que la han visitado (solo sitios masificados y turísticos) y hacemos planes para cuando todo esto acabe. Comida tradicional de verdad, no para turistas. Naturaleza y playas de verdad, nada de arenales parcelados y atestados de sombrillas, jubilados y niños jugando a las palas.  
Tenía mis reservas con ellos pero acabo decidiendo que me caen bien. Que no les digo todas estas cosas por complacer, sino que estoy dispuesta a de verdad enseñarles mi país. Y no lo siento solamente por la enorme sonrisa que tiene Frank cuando nos escucha debatir qué playas son mejores, si Mallorca o Galicia; ni que la cosa que les sirvieron no era paella porque tenía guisantes y zanahoria; si no que lo pienso de verdad.

Frank me abraza delante de todos. Nos asomamos a la valla y admiramos el impresionante paisaje que tenemos alrededor y me besa. Estoy acostumbrada a no ser vista, a sentarme detrás de la cámara cuando le hacen una entrevista, a escuchar cómo habla en singular de su confinamiento. Pensé que me haría sentir vulnerable, pero que nos muestre tal y como somos a sus amigos (no es lo mismo que escribírselo desde dentro de casa) me hace tener plena confianza en ellos. Me hacen sentir segura. Si él confía en ellos, yo confío en ellos.  
Puede que de momento no recuerde todos sus nombres y puede que hayamos tomado cada uno un mojito de más y a Frank le brillen los ojos bajo las guirnaldas de bombillas, pero me hacen sentir segura. En familia. Es todo lo contrario a estar sola en la otra parte del mundo.  
No considero que Frank me haya dejado entrar en su vida, porque es mucho más que eso. Hemos empezado una nueva entre los dos, con nuestras experiencias, historias y maneras de ser. Y lo hemos hecho como lo hacemos todo: de 0 a 100. Pasamos de ser letras en una pantalla a vivir bajo el mismo techo, descubriendo y acostumbrándonos a las manías del otro sobre la marcha, sin poder frenar, sin poder descansar y sin querer evitarlo.  
Entre los dos sumamos tres vidas: la suya, la mía en España y la nuestra en Nueva York. Ahora solo tenemos que confiar el uno en el otro para que esa tercera, la común, sea lo más grande y estable posible sin que devore ninguna de las dos. Yo confío en él lo suficiente como para intentarlo. Espero estar a la altura.  
No he podido conocer apenas Nueva York de noche. Me he perdido salir de la última función e ir a cenar. Me he perdido comer pizza sentada en el banco en una plaza a las 4 de la mañana, con los pies doloridos de bailar pero el estómago rugiendo. Me he perdido las discotecas, los neones de Times Square, la movida nocturna en Brooklyn, los conciertos en salas independientes. Me he perdido Broadway, los musicales, las salas de cine. No he entrado ni una sola vez al metro. No hemos apenas salido de Manhattan, ¿cómo son Queens, Brooklyn, Chinatown?  
He pasado tres meses en esta enorme ciudad y me he perdido tantas cosas. Sin embargo, he ganado tantas otras que no puedo arrepentirme. He ganado a Charlie, a Aaron, a Susan, a Henry. He bajado patinando por la quinta avenida de noche, he conocido la vida secreta de las azoteas. El Museo Americano de Historia Natural se ha abierto para mí. Me llevo un pedacito de Nueva York en cada una de las fotos que he sacado durante este tiempo. Manhattan, el Greenwich village, se han convertido en mi pista privada de carreras todas las mañanas. ¿Cuánta gente puede decir eso?  
De esta ciudad también me llevo los miles de besos de Frank, todos sus abrazos, todas las mañanas desayunando juntos, todas las noches en las que me habla de cine clásico.  
Nueva York seguirá aquí después de la pandemia. La gente volverá, la vida volverá. Se recuperará como ha hecho tantas otras veces. Volverá a ser ese corazón vivo y latiente que vi durante mis primeras semanas aquí. Yo también volveré. Y entonces nos conoceremos mejor. Las dos seremos mejores, más maduras, más resilientes. Habremos superado uno de los momentos clave de la Historia y seremos más fuertes. Desde luego, desde esta azotea, tan cerca del Empire State que siento que podría alargar la mano y tocarlo, me siento así: más fuerte, más poderosa, más sabia. Capaz de enfrentarme a todo.  
Unas nubes pasan cerca y tapan la cumbre de unas de las torres que tenemos más cerca. Estamos a un paso del cielo.


	19. Chapter 19

La mañana del 1 de junio empieza mucho antes de que suene el despertador. No hay planes de bajar a correr pero aún así me despierto con la salida del sol. Durante un rato no tengo nada más que hacer que quedarme tumbada, boca arriba, mirando el techo con la mente en blanco. Me muevo, Frank se despierta, y sin abrir los ojos se pega a mí y me abraza. Nos quedamos otro rato, juntos, en silencio.  
Tengo la maleta hecha y mis cosas recogidas, pero no todas; alguna se queda en esta casa para siempre, escondida para ser encontrada. Desayuno únicamente porque no sé qué clase de comida nos van a ofrecer en el avión y tardaré casi un día completo en llegar a mi casa. Pero no tengo hambre. No quiero estar triste, porque no lo estoy. Pero tampoco quiero despedirme.  
No estoy triste, porque lo he pasado genial estas semanas, esta masa de tiempo informe en la que se ha convertido la primavera. Estoy agradecida de haber conocido la ciudad de la mano de Frank, de que me haya dejado pasar todo este tiempo con él. De que me haya acompañado y guiado. También de que confíe en mí, de que me aprecie, de que haya sabido demostrar que soy importante para él. De que me permita besarle, abrazarle y dormir con él todas las veces que quiera. Me siento privilegiada; él ha hecho que lo sea.  
Nuestra conversación durante toda la mañana es mecánica y práctica: si lo tengo todo recogido, si tengo el billete a mano, si tengo el móvil cargado, si quiero llevarme comida en una bolsa...  
Frank el dramático, el gesticulador, Frank el actor que habla con el cuerpo, se queda apagado. Lucha con lo mismo con lo que lucho yo: no queremos tener una despedida, no queremos que sea una despedida. Me voy, y voy a pasarme doce horas en un cacharro de metal y cambiar de huso horario, pero no es una despedida. Le queda bastante confinamiento a solas; yo me voy a un lugar que empieza a abrir pero que me pide un aislamiento completo de dos semanas más, al menos. Esta vez en mi ciudad, hablando con mis amigas a través de la ventana y sin que tenga que preguntarles "eh, ¿estás despierta aún?" antes de empezar una conversación, sin compartir espacio ni horarios con mi compañera de piso aunque esté al otro lado de la pared, así que, en definitiva, sola también.  
La embajada me mandó un email con las normas de seguridad del aeropuerto (como si las habituales fuesen pocas), y dicen que dentro del edificio del aeropuerto solo se permitirá el paso a los viajeros. No podrá acompañarme después de salir del coche.  
Mientras reviso por enésima vez mi maleta y compruebo que está cerrada, y que no me he dejado el cepillo de pelo en el cuarto de baño, Frank me intercepta. Me abraza, me agarra contra él.  
—Esto no es una despedida —me susurra al oído—. No quiero despedirme. Vas a tener un buen vuelo.  
—Lo sé —me trago muchas cosas que quiero decir; todas las cosas negativas que estropearían mi promesa de no hacernos sentir mal: que no quiero irme, que la normalidad no significa nada, que odiaré despertarme en mi casa, sin él al lado.  
—Te escribiré mucho, ¿vale? —me promete mientras no deja de darme besos en la frente—. Trabaja mucho, pon esa agencia de viajes a funcionar, sé la mejor. Te haré muchas fotos y vídeos.  
—Pero encuádralos bien.  
—Te haré fotos para que me las critiques y me mandes repetirlas.  
Hay muchas clases de despedidas. Esta no es para siempre.  
En el coche, no empezamos el trayecto en silencio. Hace mucho que no salgo del barrio y pasamos por lugares que debería conocer, pero que no tuve tiempo de visitar. Me va contando cosas que podemos hacer cuando vuelva a Nueva York, empezando así una nueva lista de actividades pendientes. Pero la extraña visión de la ciudad vacía termina con la conversación.  
Hacemos el mismo recorrido que hicimos para llegar a su casa después de llegar a la ciudad, el primer día. Sin embargo, todo es diferente. Las calles están vacías; ese corazón en movimiento y ese alma que no podía dejar de percibir en cada calle se ha esfumado. Los colores en los edificios siguen ahí, pero ya no ocurre nada al otro lado de la ventanilla. Ya no hay músicos, ni deportistas. No hay niños en la calle, ni jardineros con carretillas, ni furgonetas cargando y descargando... Fuera del coche, no está ocurriendo nada. Son unas calles completamente diferentes a las que vi durante mi primer día aquí. Me cuesta reconocerlas.  
Sabe que no me podrá acompañar a dentro del aeropuerto, pero sí sale del coche en el aparcamiento. Me ayuda a cargarme con la mochila y la maleta, y vuelve a abrazarme. No estoy triste por irme, estoy contenta por el tiempo que hemos pasado, no dejo de repetirme. Pero el abrazo se alarga y no reúno la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para separarme e irme caminando. Siempre quiero unos segundos más. Él tampoco se separa.  
Intento abrir los ojos y dos lágrimas me ruedan por las mejillas. Suspiro y se me entrecorta la respiración.  
Frank se separa un poco de mí. Me agarra la cara con las manos, y me mira muy fijo. Con los pulgares, me seca las lágrimas, y me repite:  
—No es para siempre. Sigo contigo.  
Durante ese momento, él es lo único que veo y es lo único que sigue existiendo en el mundo. Su cara preocupada pero llena de cariño. Sus manos calientes contra mis mejillas, protegiéndome, no reteniéndome. Y sus ojos azules, esos ojos que solo me cuentan la verdad, esos ojos que siento como un hogar.

Entro en la terminal y de alguna manera sé, estoy segura, de que antes de que pase por el control de metales ya tendré un mensaje suyo. Somos así, siempre hemos sido así.  
Qué vamos a ser a partir de ahora, no lo sé. Pero ya no somos los mismos que cuando llegué a Nueva York, aunque eso está bien. Aguantaremos la distancia, quién sabe. Abrirán las fronteras, volveré a Nueva York, se escapará cuando él vuelva a Europa a rodar, quizás. No lo sé.  
No sé muchas cosas. Caminando por un aeropuerto vacío, con todavía el calor de sus manos en mi cara, con una de sus camisetas en la maleta, solo estoy segura de una cosa: nosotros somos nosotros mismos.  
De momento, es suficiente. Y después, lo que tenga que venir, ya vendrá.


End file.
